I Have My Secrets You Have Yours
by Writing Sux
Summary: Lauren has a secret life and that secret life is disturbed by a mysterious brunette who wants to know more about her, but the brunette has a secret life of her own that comes with its own complications. Completely AU and everyone is human. Alternate Summary: The Dr. causes a s-storm. (Rating changed to M to reflect recent update)
1. Dr Lewis' Second Job

**This came to me in the wee hours of morning during that not quite awake, not quite asleep stage. ****Disclaimer: __********I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

"Have a good night Dr. Lewis." An overnight nurse said to Lauren as she headed out of the hospital.

She smiled at the blonde nurse, "You have a goodnight as well."

Lauren went to the parking garage and made a straight shot for her car. She closed the door then reached in the backseat for the gym bag that was back there. After putting the bag in the passenger seat she started the car and left. The drive was only a half hour, but it gave her enough time to mentally prepare herself for her other job. Getting to the club that was located in the centre of downtown, she parked then she took off the light blue button up that she was wearing and tossed it in the bag. Lauren zipped up the bag and grabbed it then got out to go into the club. The bouncer at the door grinned at her, "We've got a full house tonight Lauren."

Lauren smiled at the wall of a man and remarked, "I'm not surprised Frank. Spring break is next week and it's a Friday night."

Frank let out a deep chuckle, "So what you're saying is: it's a good night to make some money then?"

Frank opened the door for and before she walked through it she replied, "Of course it is."

Lauren walked into the club and like Frank said the club was packed. Lauren walked through the crowd of people and went through the door for the backstage area. It was the usual organised chaos of women getting dressed and undressed, looking for outfits for their next set, putting on makeup and doing their hair. Lauren went to her usual spot at the vanity and one of the girls, a redhead named Rachel, came over to her and said, "Should make some decent money tonight. Got a big crowd of Japanese suits. And that frat is back again. Some of them are already asking about you."

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "They better stay away from the stage. If someone tries to touch me tonight I'm kicking ass."

Rachel laughed and nudged Lauren's shoulder, "Feisty tonight. Busy day at your other job?"

Lauren smiled and shook her head. The other girls didn't know what Lauren did during the week, but they did know that she had another job. "It's like any other job. When am I up? I still need to get dressed and I need a drink."

Rachel put her hand on her shoulder and said, "You're up after Nat. And get ready Lo. I'll go get you your drink. Gin and tonic right?"

Lauren nodded and said, "Yeah. Thanks Rach."

Rachel left her to get ready for her set. Lauren usually did three sets a night and no private dances. She only had the job because she needed something more exciting in her life. She had come to a rut and any hobby she tried out didn't give her that thrill of living life to the fullest. But when she came across an ad for dancers in the classifieds a few months ago she felt it was the perfect thing for her. Of course there was an audition and thanks to years of dance classes she was hired on the spot. The manager loved her so much that he had her starting the very same night. Lauren loved her weekend job. She liked getting lost in the music, doing her routine, and forgetting about her everyday life. She figured she would get bored of it at some point and move on, but right now she enjoyed it.

Lauren did her makeup, which was only a light brush over her face with some foundation. Then she did her hair and once her hair looked like a controlled, unruly, sexy mess she got dressed in a blue sequined lingerie set. Lauren slipped on her green silk robe then sat down in the chair in front of the vanity and enjoyed her gin and tonic. Lauren found it funny that she had terrible stage fright when it came to giving lectures at the hospital or speaking at events, but when it came to dancing in front of strangers wearing nothing but lingerie she was comfortable. It was probably because there was no talking required. An hour passed then it was her turn to go up on stage. Lauren put on the matching blue heels and took off her robe. She waited in the wings until Natalie finished her routine. Natalie finished and when she walked by Lauren she told her good luck. The DJ reminded the patrons of who was just on stage then he announced Lauren.

Lauren walked out on stage and she smirked at the hoot and hollers that came from the crowd. The music started, which was some fast paced techno track, and Lauren lost herself to the beat of the music and grabbed onto the pole. It was only a ten minute routine, but to Lauren it felt like only a few minutes. The first set always went by so fast. As she walked off the stage she thought about switching her sets up, but she was taken from her thoughts when Rachel stopped her saying, "You have a customer that is interested in a private dance."

Lauren gave Rachel an all knowing look, "You know I don't do private dances Rach."

Rachel gave her and apprehensive look and commented, "You might change your tune when you see this one." Lauren was still going to say no because the clientele for the club was mostly men. She could dance for them onstage, but anything else was a huge no. She was about to tell Rachel no, but the woman urged, "Just look at her and if you don't want to then I'll leave it alone."

"Her?" Lauren didn't mean to sound so surprise because they got women customers all the time, usually as groups, but she had never had a female customer request for a private dance before.

Rachel grinned at Lauren and remarked, "Should of lead with that."

Lauren chuckled and rolled her eyes. She still wasn't going to say yes, but she could at least see what this woman looked like. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "Point her out to me."

Rachel grabbed her shoulders and turned her around then she pointed to a brunette sitting at the bar. Lauren couldn't get a good look at her and she said, "Nope. Not doing it Rach."

Lauren went backstage and sat at her seat in front of the vanity. It was another hour before she had to be back on stage, so she spent half of that looking at research reports on her tablet and the other half getting ready for her second set which was a slow, sensual number. For this second set she wore a red lace number that that consisted of a push up-bra and matching thong. Lauren was in the middle of making sure she looked stage ready when she heard the DJ announce her name. Lauren quickly walked to the wings then she changed her walk into a seductive one as she got on stage. Lauren usually went in a meditative state once she was on stage and she didn't focus on any of the faces in the club, but that all changed when her eyes landed on a woman with dark brown hair who was sitting front and centre. Lauren wasn't certain it was the same woman Rachel had pointed out to her earlier, but Lauren got lost in the intense stare that was directed at her.

Lauren heard the music start and she gently swayed her hips from side to side as she began to get lost in the music. Her body automatically moved to the slow, seductive beats of _Come Undone_ by Duran Duran and as she danced her eyes continued to stay on the brunette who was watching her every move. Lauren's state of mind shifted from dancing for the crowd to dancing for that one woman. Lauren danced in a manner that she had never done before. Her body moved as though she was already making love to the mysterious brunette. While she danced Lauren imagined the woman's hands touching her in ways that she had never been touched before which caused her body to move in an overly seductive manner.

Lost in her own fantasy and the music Lauren had captivated not only just the woman who sat in front of the stage, but the entire establishment was mesmerised by her. The music changed to the second song of the set which was the Deftones cover of _No Ordinary Love._ Lauren made her way closer to the woman and to the edge of the stage. She dropped to her knees in front of the brunette with her head down then Lauren whipped her head up and to the left causing her hair to fly over her shoulder. The woman smirked and extended a twenty dollar bill. Provocatively running her hands through her hair, Lauren returned the smirk then sat down on the edge of the stage. Lauren turned around, her back to the brunette, then leaned back to give the woman a wonderful view down the red lace bra she was wearing. The woman carefully tucked the bill into the cup of Lauren's bra then leaned back in her seat. Lauren turned back around to face the woman and the two held each other's gaze for a moment before Lauren stood back up and finished off her set. At the end of her performance the crowd exploded with cheers and applause and as she walked off the stage she gave a fleeting glance over her shoulder to get another look at the woman, but she wasn't there. Lauren was walking back to the backstage area when Rachel stopped her and exclaimed, "Holy shit that was hot. Where have you been keeping those moves at?"

Lauren pulled the twenty from her bra and grinned at it commenting, "I just found some inspiration."

Rachel gave her a light pat on the shoulder and remarked, "I guess so. Will this inspiration be showing up for your last set?"

Lauren wasn't thinking about the dance she would be performing for her last set. Instead she was thinking about the brunette that had captivated her. Lauren sat at her spot in front of the vanity and anxiously waited until it was her final set. When it was time for her final performance she walked out onto the stage and first she looked at the spot where the brunette had been sitting during her last set, but she was disappointed to see that the place was now occupied by some middle aged man. Lauren did a quick visual sweep and when she was unable to spot the brunette she took a breath and got lost in the music. When her final routine was done Lauren went in the back and changed into her sweats and a long sleeved shirt then headed out of the club. As she walked through the door she bid goodnight to Frank after she declined his offer to walk her to her car and then walked to her car. Lauren was at her car and pulling her keys out when a woman said, "You should have taken the bouncer up on his offer to walk you to your car. You don't know what creeps could be out here."

The voice had startled her, and she was ready to fight if need be, but once she turned around to find out who was talking to her she softly chuckled. It was the brunette who had skipped out on her last dance. Lauren crossed her arms and leaned back against her car, "I thought you had left. Did you not enjoy my dance? And was that twenty bucks a pity tip?"

The woman chuckled and kicked at the ground with the toe of her boot, "I actually had to come out and get some air after your performance. And you deserved every bit of that twenty. I would have given you more."

Lauren watched as the brunette took a pack of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket then put one in her mouth and lit it. Lauren watched at the smoke escaped the brunette's full lips. She thought smoking was beyond disgusting, but at that moment she was jealous of the cigarette and it's repulsive smoke. Lauren smiled and wondered, "And why didn't you?"

The brunette grinned with the cigarette between her lips and replied, "You didn't give me a private dance."

Lauren couldn't help but to laugh. She caught her breath and asked, "Are you serious?" The brunette just grinned at her. Lauren rolled her eyes and scoffed, "That's bullshit. I don't normally dance like that onstage."

"I know." The brunette remarked then took a drag off of her cigarette.

Lauren was now curious about how long this woman had been coming to club. "You know? How do you know?"

The brunette just grinned, "Doesn't matter. And if you want more I want a private dance."

Lauren didn't need the money, but the mysterious woman was getting on her nerves with her vague answers. "I don't do private dances."

The brunette dropped her cigarette then put it out with the toe of her boot, "Then I guess you won't be needing the extra cash. " The brunette smirked at her and said, "It's getting late Sunshine why don't you head on home."

Lauren hated her stage name. The manager of the club had given it to her because during her audition he said her presence lit up the stage like a ray of sun. Lauren scowled at the woman, "Don't call me that."

The woman chuckled and asked, "What else am I supposed to call you? I'm assuming that's a stage name, but that's all I know you by darlin'."

"Don't call me that either. I don't know you and you don't know me." Lauren was done talking with the woman. Even if she did find her insanely attractive. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you. Have a good night and thank you for the generous tip."

The brunette stepped closer to her, "You and I both know why you're talking to me, but if you're going to play this game then I can do the same." The woman reached for the door handle of Lauren's car and opened it for her. When Lauren didn't get in the woman arched an eyebrow at her, "Well?"

Lauren cautiously got into her car and tossed the gym bag with her stuff into the passenger seat. She looked up at the stranger who still had her door open and asked, "Well if you're going to play the chivalry card are you going to close my door?"

The brunette smiled at her and gave Lauren a slight nod, "Have a good night Sunshine."

The woman closed Lauren's car door and Lauren watched as she walked away. The woman hopped on a blue motorcycle that was parked a few spaces down from Lauren. Lauren heard the bike's engine roar to life then the woman took off. Lauren took a deep breath then slowly released it. She wasn't easily unnerved, but that woman had done something to her that left her feeling unhinged, but it was in a good way. Lauren started her car and pulled out of the parking lot to make her way home. On the drive to her loft she wondered if she would see the stubborn, sexy, mysterious woman at the club again considering the woman had been to the club before. A part of her hoped so while another part hoped that she didn't.

* * *

**If this is terrible I blame peer pressure lol. So thoughts? Opinions? Harsh criticism to the nth degree? Go for it. **


	2. Look Who's Telling Lies

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Lauren got home a little after three in the morning and she went upstairs to the master bedroom. She quietly entered the room and just as she was about to cross the threshold for the bathroom a soft groan coming from the bed stopped her. Lauren swore internally to herself and waited for a minute to see if anything would be said to her. When nothing was said Lauren went into the bathroom and quietly closed the door then she leaned against it. She turned on the vanity lights above the bathroom mirror and quickly stripped out of her clothes before she got into the shower. Lauren took a quick shower taking care to get the smell of smoke, booze, and the plethora of other smells that came from the club off of her body. Then she went back into the room and as she was pulling open the dresser drawer that held her pyjamas the side table lamp came on and her wife tiredly asked, "Are you just getting in?"

Lauren pulled out a pair of red striped pyjama pants and turned to face her wife, "Yeah. I lost track of time at the hospital. I thought I was close to a breakthrough and next thing I know it's two thirty in the morning. I'm sorry babe."

Tamsin sat up in the bed and rested her back against the headboard, "Lauren what is this super secretive project that you're working on? It has you coming in at all hours, and between it and your normal shifts I hardly see you anymore."

Lauren walked over to Tamsin's side of the bed and she sat down on the edge of the bed then took her hand, "I know babe." She didn't like lying to her wife, but she liked having something that was hers and she knew Tamsin wouldn't understand why she was dancing. She would most likely take it personal when it had nothing to do with her. Lauren leaned in and gave Tamsin a soft kiss on the lips, "Hopefully I'll get a break with it in the coming months."

Tamsin pulled back and repeated, "Months?" She shook her head and scoffed, "Lauren I'm not going to wait around for months while you lock yourself up in that lab trying to make some medical breakthrough." Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest, "You need to start coming home at a decent hour."

Lying and fighting with her wife was something she didn't want to do, but Lauren didn't want to give up her other job. Not yet. Lauren got up and went back over to the dresser, "I'm under contract with the government Tamsin. I unfortunately need to work diligently on this, so it will be taking up my time. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Tamsin still glowered at her and she shook her head, "No you won't Lauren." They just looked at each for a moment. Their argument had come to a stalemate. Tamsin let out a defeated sigh, "It's whatever Lauren. I know you won't rest until the mystery is solved. Now get dressed and get in bed. We have brunch with your parents."

Lauren opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a tank top then slipped it on. She got in bed and cuddled up to Tamsin. Lauren kissed her cheek and whispered, "I swear to you once all this is over you and I will go on a trip to Paris." She kissed under her jaw, "Get a hotel room by the Seine" Lauren lightly kissed Tamsin's neck, "And make love all day long."

Tamsin moaned and put her hand in Lauren's hair, "Babe we've got to get some sleep." She looked down at Lauren, "It's bad enough your mother thinks oh so highly of me. I'm not going to be the reason why we're late."

Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled, "My mom doesn't think you're that bad." Tamsin scoffed, "Okay she probably thinks I could do better, but that's my mother. She's overbearing, controlling, and a pain in the ass. So let's be late and deal with her later."

Tamsin kissed her then smirked, "You're a troublemaker sometimes Dr. Lewis."

Lauren smiled at her then gave her a kiss. Tamsin resisted at first, but Lauren slowly glided the tip of her tongue over Tamsin's bottom lip and that caused the other blonde to melt into the kiss. Things progressed further beyond the kissing and Lauren felt slightly bad for using sex as a way to cover up for her lying, but she needed time to figure out what to do. She knew that she needed to do something and her two options were to tell Tamsin about her other job or quit it. And she was ready to do neither.

Lauren woke up to the alarm clock going off at seven in the morning and she groaned and pulled the thick comforter over head before she snuggled up to Tamsin. Tamsin turned off the alarm clock and turned so that she was facing Lauren. Tamsin gave her a kiss and asked, "Care to join me for a morning jog?"

Lauren brushed Tamsin's blonde hair out of her face, "Not today babe." Tamsin gave her a pointed look and she began to explain, "I need to do a quick errand. We can't show up empty handed to my parents' house now can we?"

Tamsin chuckled and rolled over then got out of bed, "No we can't do that because if we do that'll be one more strike against me."

Lauren watched as Tamsin headed for the bathroom and before she went in Lauren wondered, "Do you have work today?"

Tamsin poked her head out of the bathroom door and she had a suspicious look on her face, "Why Lauren?"

Lauren held her hands up defensively, "I just wanted to know, so I can take my wife out for dinner as part of my apology for being an absent wife."

Tamsin smirked at her and commented, "I'll have to check my schedule."

Lauren laughed because they both were off on the weekend. Typically they went out and did something ridiculous on one day and relax on the other day. And they also had a meal with Lauren's parents on one of those days. Today was brunch which Lauren didn't mind because it meant she wouldn't be dreading a long dinner with her mother. But Lauren's side job brought with it a set of complications that was beginning to wear her marriage thin. Lauren got up and as she got dressed she decided that she would tell Tamsin about her new job. Once she was dressed she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she did that she knock on the shower door and Tamsin opened it and Lauren gave her a quick kiss then told her, "I'll be back baby. Champagne should be fine right? We are having mimosas."

Tamsin shook her head and chuckled, "I hope you're saving up to put your mom in Betty Ford."

"WASP don't go to Betty Ford honey. They go away on spa retreats." Lauren joked before she gave Tamsin one more kiss, "I should be back before you're done with your jog. Need anything?" Tamsin shook her head no and Lauren smirked, "Alright. I love you babe."

"I love you too." Tamsin told her once she had the shower door.

Lauren left out of the house and once she was in her car she unlocked the centre console and pulled out the envelope of cash and tossed it in the passenger seat. She drove to the bank she had her other account at and went in. Lauren had earned about three thousand for the last couple weeks from dancing. When it was her turn at the window she told the teller, "I'd like to deposit a thousand and then can the remainder be turned into a bank check made out to the Children's Medical Research Foundation?" The teller nodded and smiled at her then took the envelope and Lauren noticed the not so subtle way the woman's eyed the cash in the envelope cautiously. Lauren gave her a polite smile, "Sold a car online."

The woman nodded again this time in understanding then proceeded to process Lauren's transaction. After everything was done the teller handed Lauren her check in an envelope. Lauren gave her a gracious nod then left the bank. She then drove to a hospital that was in the next town over and she went up to the administrative floor. Lauren approached the secretary and said, "Excuse me I'm here on behalf of the Sunshine charity group and we would like to make a donation to the Children's Medical Research Foundation."

The woman got an excited look on her face and exclaimed, "Of course. Give me one moment and I'll get a member of the foundation down here."

Lauren knew everyone in the upper echelon of the local medical community and they also knew her parents and if anyone knew it was her making the donations then it would raise question about where she was getting the money from. Lauren quickly stopped the woman, "Oh that won't be necessary. The group likes to leave donations anonymously. They only care that the money goes to a good cause, so no further recognition is needed."

The receptionist nodded in understanding and said, "That is so noble of them. I'll be sure the director of the foundation gets this right away."

Lauren smiled gratefully at the woman, "Thank you so much. You have a good day."

The woman told her to do the same as Lauren left the waiting area. She left the hospital then stopped at the wine store to get a bottle of champagne for brunch with her parents. She got home just in time. Lauren had just placed the bottle of champagne in the freezer when Tamsin walked through the door covered in sweat from her morning run. Lauren pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and gave it to her when she walked into the kitchen, "Good run?"

Tamsin opened the water then downed half the bottle. She twisted the cap back on the bottle, "I did. Were you able to find good champagne?"

Lauren smiled and said, "I did. I got something extra dry just how my mother likes it." Lauren walked over to Tamsin and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her sweaty shoulder and murmured, "Have I ever told you how sexy I think you are when you're all hot and sweaty like this? Makes me want to have my wild ways with you right now."

Tamsin kissed her then chuckled, "You must be close to a breakthrough on that project you're working on. Unlocking medical mysteries turn you on more than I do."

Lauren grinned then gently bit Tamsin's bottom lip before she whispered, "Maybe just a little bit."

Tamsin pinned Lauren against the refrigerator and Lauren moaned as Tamsin's hand slid down the front of her shirt and gave her breast a firm squeeze. Lauren wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck as they passionately kissed. Tamsin kissed across Lauren's jaw then hotly said against her ear, "We're going to be late going to your parents."

Lauren captured Tamsin lips in a heated kiss then replied, "I don't care. Just fuck me."

Lauren heard Tamsin let out a low chuckle as her hand travelled down to the clasp that that was holding her pants closed.

Tamsin and Lauren stood at the front door of Lauren's parents' house. They were an hour late. Not only did Tamsin take her in the kitchen, but they also had sex in the shower then on the bed immediately after the shower. Tamsin leaned over and kissed Lauren's cheek and mumbled, "Your mother is going to hate me because we're late. But I think if I told her that her daughter is a sex fiend and that's the reason why we're late she might try to kill me."

Lauren laughed and quietly said, "I dare you to do it." Tamsin arched her eyebrow at her as if she was going to do it. Lauren smiled then looked at the front door, "It's been nice knowing you babe." Before Tamsin could respond the front door opened and it was Lauren's dad and she gave him a quick hug, "Hey dad. We brought champagne for the mimosas."

Lauren's dad took the bottle of champagne and mumbled, "It's a good thing. Your mother has gone through two bottles already." He looked over at Tamsin, "Tamsin how are you doing today."

Tamsin gave him a tight smiled and responded, "I'm good Mr. Lewis."

"You're late and your mother isn't happy." Lauren's dad told her as they walked to the patio where brunch was being served.

Lauren glanced at Tamsin and smirked then remarked, "Well she's never happy unless she's got a drink in her hand, so I'm always going to be a disappointment when she's sober."

Lauren's father stopped her and chided, "Lauren that is your mother. I know you and her have had some disagreements in the past, but I think you've grown and matured enough that you can talk to her like an adult."

Lauren bit the inside of her lip so she didn't say the smartass remark that was on the tip of her tongue. Lauren just looked at her dad and he let out a reluctant sigh. Lauren wondered why he tried because things would always be tense between her and her mother. Instead of becoming a trophy wife her mother had wanted her to be, she became a successful doctor who had a loving wife and omitting her new hobby she was happy for the most part. They went out to the patio and before Lauren sat down she went over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "It's good to see you again mother."

Lauren's mother gave her a fake smile and said in a clipped tone, "Hello dear." She gave a slight nod to Tamsin, "Tamsin. Nice seeing you."

As they sat down Tamsin smiled, "Nice to see you Mrs. Lewis."

Brunch was a tense affair and on more than several occasions Lauren saw her mother glaring at her. It was on the fifth time that Lauren caught her mother staring at her did she sit back in her chair and throw her hands up in frustration, "What is it mother? Do I have something in my teeth? Or is it my hair?" Lauren narrowed her eyes, "Which feature of mine are you going to unnecessarily pick out and nag me to death about?"

Lauren father sat up in his seat, "Lauren!"

Lauren felt Tamsin's hand on her arm and she softly said, "Babe…"

Mrs. Lewis didn't say anything and sat there in her chair poised as ever and that pissed Lauren off. She got up and said, "Let's go babe I'm done-"

"Lauren sit down. You not going anywhere." Lauren's mother snapped at her.

Lauren slammed her palms down on the glass table top and firmly stated, "Yes I am. If we stay any longer you're going to tear into my looks. Then you're going ask why I didn't marry Emily who, by the way mother, was an even bigger alcoholic than you-"

"Lauren!" Her father shouted at her.

"And lastly you'll talk about Tamsin and pretend to wonder how we can afford to live comfortably when we all know that is just your opening shot at Tamsin's job. We constantly do this every weekend. And every weekend I sit here and hold my tongue. But not anymore. I'm done. We're done." She looked at her dad with an apologetic look on her face, "Dad I'm truly sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

She turned to walk back inside the house. Lauren could hear Tamsin apologizing profusely to her parents then Tamsin called out, "Lauren wait!"

Lauren walked to the front door then out of it. She got in the car and waited for Tamsin. Tamsin got in and after angrily shutting the door closed she asked, "What the fuck was that?"

Lauren took a deep breath. She didn't mean to lay into her mother like that, but years of frustration and dealing with her mother's bull shit had made her reach a boiling point and unfortunately that came out over brunch. Lauren gave Tamsin a regretful look, "I'm sorry Tamsin. But I couldn't do it anymore. I'm done placating her and my father."

Tamsin took her hand a assured her, "I understand baby I do. I've bore witness to many family dinners where your mother attacked you, but did you have to be so hard on her?"

Lauren laughed at the ridiculous question and said, "No of course not, but how else was I going to get through her alcohol logged brain?" A silence fell over the car before Lauren eventually said, "Let's just go home and relax a bit before dinner. Okay?"

Tamsin smiled and nodded, "If that's what you want to do baby."

Lauren returned the smiled and replied, "That's exactly what I want to do. And I might have a couple of suggestions on the way back home."

Lauren got a seductive grin on her face and as Tamsin started the car she shook her head and remarked, "Have you been working on your seduction techniques her lately? Because the look you're giving me now makes me want to forget the fact that we're in your parent's driveway and just have my way with you now."

Lauren turned around in her seat to where her back was resting against the door and playfully challenged, "You sure you can resist my new seduction techniques babe?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes then leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss before she insisted, "Put your seat belt on and stop trying to seduce me. I have to drive." Tamsin put the car in gear then commented, "But once we get home you're all mine."

Lauren and Tamsin had spent most of the day in bed. Lauren couldn't remember the last time they had done that. It probably had been two years ago when they first started seeing each other. At some point during their love making marathon they had decided to go out to a Greek restaurant in the city. Lauren was in the bathroom getting ready for their date while Tamsin was going through the ever tedious task of finding something to wear. After hearing Tamsin swear for the twentieth time Lauren shouted, "Babe just put on the jeans. It's not like we're going to some upscale restaurant. It's just Greek. We'll most likely be eating with our fingers anyway."

Tamsin stood in the doorway of the bathroom and scoffed, "That's easy for you to say Ms. I can wear anything and looking fucking fabulous."

Lauren chuckled then went over to her and gave her kiss then pointed out, "It's Mrs. I did marry you didn't I?"

Tamsin grinned and said, "That you did."

Lauren walked by Tamsin, "Also I don't look fabulous in everything. But let's stop talking about me and find you something to wear."

They eventually found Tamsin something to wear and once they did they left for the restaurant. They had parked in a nearby parking garage and decided to walk the rest of the way. Lauren was holding onto Lauren's arm and they were talking about redoing the kitchen for the loft when someone walked into Lauren. Shed glanced back to look at the asshole who had walked into her and when she did, she saw it was the mysterious brunette from the other night. Lauren stopped walking and continued to stare at the woman who was looking back at her. She looked even more beautiful than she did that night at the club. "Friend of yours?" Lauren heard Tamsin ask breaking her from the staring contest that she was having with the mysterious woman.

Lauren chuckled and looked up at Tamsin, "No. She just looked familiar and I thought she was a colleague from the hospital here."

Lauren noticed Tamsin was trying to get a good look at the woman and she remarked, "Well it looks like she knows you. And I wouldn't peg her for a hospital employee. At least not in your circle."

Lauren tried to move the conversation from the woman, "Well I am a well known surgeon and researcher. Maybe she saw me in a journal or something." Lauren gently tugged on Tamsin's arm, "Can we go get some food now babe?"

Tamsin smiled and shook her head then she wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder remarking, "You're such a brat sometimes."

Lauren gave her a kiss and said, "But I'm your brat."

Tamsin just laughed and as they walked away Lauren casted one more look over her shoulder to see if the brunette was still there, but she wasn't. They got to the restaurant and were shown to a table. Once they got their drinks and meals in front of them Lauren began to plot out what she was going to say to Tamsin. Lauren watched with mild amusement as her wife wolfed down lamb stew. Tamsin never had the best table manners and it was one of the endearing things about her that Lauren loved. Lauren took a sip of water and after she cleared her throat she said, "Tamsin we need to talk."

"Am I eating like a pig again? Baby I swear I didn't mean to, but this is some damn good stew. Want some?" Tamsin offered her a spoonful of stew.

Lauren chuckled and declined, "No thanks sweetie. I have something serious I want to talk to you about."

Tamsin set her spoon down and leaned back in her seat, "Okay. What's up hon?" Lauren bit her lip then took a deep breath. Then she ran her hand through her hair. She wasn't ready for this but she needed to do this. She needed to do this for her marriage. Tamsin took the hand that was resting on the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "What's the matter Lauren? You got me worried."

Lauren chuckled uneasily, "It's nothing bad I promise." Lauren took a deep breath. It was going to be bad. It was going to be bad for her because Tamsin would get upset and then she wouldn't talk to her. And when they finally did talk Tamsin would give her the biggest guilt trip. Or that's how most of their arguments went. This one she wasn't too sure about and that's what worried her the most. Lauren gave Tamsin a smile and sighed, "You know how I've been working late on that research project?" Tamsin nodded even though Lauren could see the uneasy look in her eyes. Lauren licked her lips then pushed through her confession, "I haven't been working on a research project." Tamsin let go of her hand and sat back in her seat before crossed her arms over her chest. Tamsin's piercing blue eyes pinned Lauren down. She was caught in the crosshairs and she couldn't turn back. It was too late. "I've been doing overnight volunteer work at a hospital in the inner city on the weekends. I usually go there after my shift ends on Friday night and I'm typically there from eleven to three. Sometimes later because they are severely understaffed." Lauren looked down at the table and played with her napkin, "I should have told you baby, but it infringes on our weekend and I didn't want to cause another argument about me and my work. I feel really strongly about this Tamsin and I'm not going to stop doing it."

It was another rocket launcher of a lie that was launched into the foundation of her marriage, but Lauren figured she'd be out of this phase of dancing for the thrill of it soon and Tamsin wouldn't be any wiser about it once she quit. Was it a terrible rationalisation on her part? It was but she wasn't ready to quit, and she didn't want Tamsin mad at her for working late all the time. Tamsin would be mad at her initally, but she couldn't stay mad at the humanitarian side of Lauren. Tamsin stared at her with a neutral expression. Lauren knew this was the calm before the storm and she patiently waited. Their waiter came over and Tamsin asked for another beer while Lauren told the man she was fine. Another moment of silenced passed before Tamsin declared, "I'm pissed Lauren. You could have come to me about this and we could have talked about it. But instead you lied to me. That's shitty." And there was the guilt trip. Lauren figured it would be a while longer before Tamsin spoke to her. Tamsin continued, "Why would did you think I would be mad at you for volunteering overnights at a hospital?"

Lauren shrugged and hesitantly said, "Like I said it imposes on our weekends and we've fought before about my work"

"It's overnight Lauren. We're asleep by one on most nights. That doesn't bother me. And yeah we've fought about your work, but I would have gotten over it." Tamsin exhaled heavily through her nose, "I know you have a big heart and it's that big heart that made me fall in love with you," She paused, but what bothers me the most is my wife lying to me."

Lauren nodded and she offered her hand to Tamsin and Tamsin looked at it for a second before she took it, "Tamsin I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied about something, so trivial. But I know how much we enjoy our weekends together and we were just in a great place that I didn't want to ruin. I'm sorry baby and I'll make it up to you."

Tamsin gave her a sad smile, "I don't think this is one of those things you can make up to me Lauren."

Lauren nodded and vehemently stated, "I understand, but I'm going to try Tamsin."

Tamsin just looked at her and replied, "We'll see Lauren."

The lie was firmly planted and Lauren felt sick, but it was a lie that her marriage would benefit from. She knew it was selfish and she knew it wasn't fair to Tamsin. But explaining to Tamsin the freedom she got from being on stage would fall on deaf ears and would most likely destroy her marriage beyond repair. This was a good lie. This was a lie she needed to maintain her freedom.

* * *

**Trying something new here, so I accept all harsh criticism. If its got its hooks in you then I'm accomplishing my mission. Leave some feedback. Don't be shy.**


	3. There's Always An Exception

**Correction made (thank you for pointing out that error). ****D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

When they got home things were still tense between Tamsin and Lauren. Tamsin didn't say much to her on the drive home which she had been expecting, but she had hoped that things would have gotten slightly better when they got home. Lauren saw Tamsin head for the stairs and she asked, "You want to watch a movie or something?"

Tamsin had her foot on the bottom stair and she looked over her shoulder at Lauren. The look on her wife's face told her the answer to that question. Tamsin continued to head up the stairs, but said over her shoulder, "No. And don't you have to go to work or something?"

Lauren bit her lip. She deserved the attitude Tamsin was giving her. She had lied to her and that was probably the biggest thing fuelling her wife's anger. Lauren watched as Tamsin disappeared upstairs then she walked over to the couch and fell onto it. She didn't like it when Tamsin was pissed at her, but it was better than the alternative of her leaving Lauren. Lauren ran her hands through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. This would only last a few days then things would be back to normal for them. Lauren figured she had given Tamsin enough time to start whatever it was that she was going to do to avoid talking to her. Lauren headed upstairs and she found Tamsin working at the computer. When she made her way over to their closet she looked over at the screen and saw that Tamsin had some document up, but she was able to see that it pertained to Tamsin's security firm. Lauren pulled a long sleeve shirt off its hanger then she changed into it. Lauren closed the door then leaned against it before she asked, "What are you working on?"

"Contract." Tamsin shortly answered.

Lauren pushed off the wall and walked closer to the computer, "New client?" Tamsin didn't answer her. Lauren tried a different tactic, "Is it an unarmed or armed job and will you be a part of the detail?" Tamsin stopped typing then turned in the office chair to look at Lauren. Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm allowed to worry about the safety of my wife when her job endangers her safety."

Tamsin got up from her seat and scoffed, "Oh you want to worry about my safety, but shit all over my feelings?"

"I've apologised Tamsin. And I will apologise again. I am sorry. I screwed up." Lauren said her voice rising. She didn't mean to get frustrated, but this is how their arguments went. Tamsin would say something that would set her off and they would argue all over again.

Tamsin pointed at her and shouted, "Your apologies mean shit to me Lauren when you fucking lie to me."

Lauren stood there and they held each other's gaze. Lauren was the first to look away and she said, "I have to go. My shift starts soon and it's a long drive."

Tamsin ruefully shook her and softly said, "Yeah go to work Lauren." Tamsin sat back down in the office chair. "We're in the middle of an argument and you're worried about getting to work on time."

"I would-"

"Go Lauren." Tamsin interrupted her. Lauren watched as Tamsin resumed working on her contract.

Lauren exhaled loudly then she walked over to Tamsin and kissed the top of her head before she murmured, "I love you."

Tamsin continued to type and Lauren walked out the room then she left out of the loft. Lauren was driving to the club when her phone chimed letting her know that she got a new text message. Lauren got her phone and she glanced at it seeing the new message was from Tamsin. She opened the message and all it read was, _"I love you too."_

She loved Tamsin with all her heart and she would do everything to keep her. Lauren took a deep breath. Tonight was going the last night she danced. She was going to quit her side job so she didn't cause any irreparable damage to her marriage. Lauren wasn't happy about it, but what other choice did she have?

* * *

Lauren got to the club and she went into the trunk of her car to get the gym bag that contained her outfits for the night. Lauren headed for the entrance and as she got closer Frank called out, "You got a fan club in there tonight."

Lauren tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Frank I've been here two, maybe three months, I don't have a fan club."

He chuckled and opened the door for her, "After last night's performance you do."

Lauren shook her head in disbelief and said, "You've got to stop listening to the girls and their gossip Frank."

Lauren went in the club and she first stopped at the bar to grab her gin and tonic. As she waited for her drink she felt someone breathing close to her ear and just as she moved to elbow the person in their stomach, her arm was grabbed and a familiar voice asked, "Will I be getting a private dance tonight?"

Lauren turned around and scoffed, "No you won't because you're rude and didn't apologise for running into me earlier."

The brunette covered her chest with her hand, "Well that hurts Sunshine. What if I apologise now then can I get one?"

Lauren rolled her eyes then grabbed her drink and as she walked away she yelled, "No." Lauren gave a fleeting glance to the mysterious woman over her shoulder and she saw the sexy grin on her face. Lauren almost turned back to give that woman whatever she wanted. Lauren shook her head and walked backstage. She was already lying to her wife about what she was doing overnights on the weekend. She didn't need to further complicate things by flirting with some stranger. Lauren got to her spot in front of the vanity and Rachel walked over smiling, "I saw you and the brunette talking. You changed your no private dances policy?"

Lauren set her glass down on the vanity and remarked, "No, but I do give her an A for persistence."

Rachel laughed then strongly suggested, "Lauren you should. The way you moved during your second set last night….shit I would have paid you. And some of the customers are dying to have you all to their selves."

Lauren opened her gym bag and pulled out the lingerie she was going to wear for her first set and countered, "And let them continue to die because I will not be giving private dances. Nothing will change my mind on that." She then looked at Rachel and grinned, "And I wouldn't charge you Rach. You'd get yours for free."

Lauren had a while until her first set. She was sitting in her chair and one of the younger girls came up to her said, "There's this brunette asking for you by the door Lo."

Lauren looked up from her tablet and chuckled. The woman was starting to change the meaning of the word persistent. Lauren looked back at her tablet and said, "Tell her I'm not coming out there Kelly."

Kelly smiled and said, "She told me to give you this if you said no." Kelly handed her a fifty dollar bill and that pissed Lauren off. She wasn't going to be bought for whatever reason this woman was so persistent about. Lauren put on her heels and walked out to the floor. She found the brunette a few steps from the backstage door and Lauren walked over to her then threw the bill at her saying, "I don't need your fucking money. So stop harassing me."

"Does she know what you do for a living?" The woman asked Lauren as she started to walk away.

Lauren quickly turned around and stalked over to the woman. There was an inch of space between them and Lauren threatened, "You don't know shit about me, and what you saw today does not concern you. Do you fucking understand?"

The brunette gave her that sexy, but irritating, smirk, "I see Sunshine has a dark side."

Lauren jabbed her finger into the woman's shoulder and stated, "Fuck you."

"I would love to Sunshine, but I think this establishment has a no touching policy." The woman joked with a smug smile on her face.

Lauren wanted to slap the look off her face, but at the same time she wanted to grab her by the shirt kiss the hell out of her. The door to backstage opened and Rachel yelled, "You're next Sunshine."

Lauren and the brunette held each other's gaze for another second then Lauren turned and walked backstage. As Lauren did a quick touch up of her hair Rachel looked at her in the mirror with a concerned look, "Do I need to have Frank take care of that for you Lo?"

Lauren focused on looking at herself in the mirror as she thought about the possibility of getting the woman tossed out of the club. Lauren shook her head and said, "No. She hasn't threatened me or anything. All she has been is a pain in the ass so far."

Lauren heard the DJ closing for the last dancer and Lauren took off her robe and smiled at Rachel, "Wish me luck?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You don't need luck. Go get 'em girl."

Lauren walked to wings of the stage and she waited for the DJ to announce her, "Now folks get ready for a little Sunshine in your night."

Lauren walked onto the stage, her hips swaying from side to side, and she automatically looked at the seat that was right in front of the stage and sure enough it was occupied by the irritating brunette. Lauren smirked. She couldn't believe the woman wouldn't get the hint. The opening beat for Lana Del Rey's _Off To The Races _started and Lauren began her routine. She tried to focus on the music, but she had a hard time ignoring the urge to look at the brunette. And her being distracted by something else was throwing off her routine. Lauren took a deep breath as grabbed onto the pole then wrapped her left leg around it and quickly spun around on it. Lauren gave into the urge to look at brunette and as soon as her eyes met the woman's dark brown stare she fell into a trance and all Lauren saw was her. This woman moved something in Lauren that caused her body to ignite and she had never felt this way before. Not with previous lovers or girlfriends. Not even her wife caused this reaction. Lauren never broke eye contact with the brunette as she finished her routine. And by the time she was done with her set Lauren was more than turned on and she wanted someone who wasn't her wife. And that was an issue. As the music ended Lauren walked to the edge of the stage and stood in front of the brunette who slowly took her time looking up at her. Her eyes took in every inch of Lauren's body. When their eyes met Lauren smiled and the woman just smirked at her. Lauren raised an eyebrow at her, "I think I owe you a dance."

Lauren sat down on the edge of the stage then hopped down off of it. She offered the brunette her hand and the woman took it with no hesitation. They made their way over to where the couches were then Lauren pushed the woman down on a couch and she began to give her a lap dance. Lauren leaned forward and draped her arm over the woman's shoulder and she was close enough that she whispered, "What is your fascination with me?" Lauren slowly stood up and she let her hand drag down the woman's neck then over the front of the brunette's tight black shirt where she made certain that her fingertips lingered on the woman's breast. The woman watched every movement that Lauren made and Lauren had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling when the woman visibly swallowed. Lauren stepped away so she could place her hands on the brunette's knees and slowly leaned forward which caused her hands to slide up the woman's jean clad thighs. Lauren angled her head so she could make eye contact with the brunette, "You didn't answer my question."

The woman slowly ran her tongue over her bottom lip then bit it before she replied, "You're beautiful."

Lauren turned around and dropped her ass in the woman's lap then arched her back as she reached back and slowly slid her hand up the brunette's neck then into her hair. Lauren looked up into the intense eyes that looked down at her and she smiled, "Just because I'm attractive doesn't give you the right to borderline stalk me." Lauren pushed off the woman and stood up, "You've been to the club before?" The woman nodded as Lauren straddled her lap then leaned back far enough before she quickly sat up. "How long have you been coming to the club?"

The woman shrugged and looked up at Lauren, "Years. I had to go away, but I recently came back."

Lauren was intrigued by this woman now. She was mysterious, sexy, and she made Lauren want her in every way possible. The song she had been dancing to was coming to an end and she knew she would have to stop soon. Lauren got off her lap and she asked, "Will you be leaving now?"

The brunette grinned and replied, "I'm gonna step out for a smoke, but I'll be back if you want me to come back Sunshine."

Lauren hated the stage name, but she'd had to admit it was bearable when the brunette said it. Lauren nodded and said, "Please."

Lauren watched as the woman pulled out a stack of cash and pulled out four fifty dollar bills, "Then I'll be here." She offered Lauren the money, "I think the kind of treatment I just got receives payment, yeah?"

Lauren briefly smiled as she took the money, "Yeah. Thanks."

She started to walk away when the brunette called out, "Hey Sunshine." Lauren turned and looked at her with a curious look, "Thanks for the dance. " Lauren smiled at her and as she continued to walk she heard the woman shout, "Oh and the name is Bo by the way."

Lauren grinned and as she walked through the crowd the customers were yelling out requests for private dances and Lauren ignored them. She'd only give private dances to one person and that was the woman she had left. Lauren continued to grin like a crazy person as she walked through the door for the backstage area. All Lauren saw was a flurry of red hair when Rachel ran over to her, "What was that? Did you just give your first private dance?" Rachel gave her a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you. You're not a prude. Just really gay which is okay we'll just give all the hot chicks to you."

Lauren laughed then smiled at Rachel, "I appreciate it Rach, but that was a onetime thing. Trust me." Lauren went over to her usual spot, "I figured if I gave her a private dance then she would leave me alone." Lauren snorted at that thought. She wanted to know more about that woman and she would use every available opportunity to get to know her. Lauren hoped that the brunette wouldn't suddenly disappear now that she had gotten her dance. Lauren hoped that Bo wouldn't leave her. Lauren smiled at the peculiar name.

Rachel gave her a bottle of water and said, "Well you better hope she doesn't want another one."

Lauren tried to suppress the smile on her face as she thought about the possibility of being able to touch Bo anyway she wanted. She was unable to hide her smile and Rachel saw it, "Lauren do you have a crush on your stalker?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and commented, "She's not a stalker just someone with bad people skills. And no I don't have a crush on her. She's just very sweet and I wasn't expecting it."

Rachel was grinning from ear to ear, "You have a crush on the brunette."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the red head. The rest of her night at the club went by quickly and just like the first set Bo sat front and centre through both her second and last sets. After her last set she changed into her sweatpants and a longed sleeve shirt. Lauren said goodnight to Frank as she walked out the door, again declining his offer to walk her to her car. As Lauren was walking out she bumped into someone and she looked at who it was and she chuckled, "Sorry I'm not usually that clumsy. I wasn't paying attention."

Bo smiled at her and remarked, "I know. And you need to start letting Frank walk you to your car. It's not safe out here."

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "I'm a big girl Bo. I think I can walk a few feet by myself."She glanced over at her, "Plus other than you, I haven't had any other problems."

"So I'm a problem now?" Bo asked her as they reached her car.

Lauren turned to look at her and grinned, "It sounds better than stalker."

Bo softly chuckled and nodded, "Yeah it does." There was a quiet moment between them then Bo asked, "Does she know?"

Lauren played stupid because she knew exactly who she was talking about, "Does who know what?"

Bo gave her a look that meant she wasn't buying Lauren's act. "Your roommate."

Lauren tilted her head in confusion then she understood what Bo was doing. Lauren shook her head, "You know that's not my roommate." Bo shrugged and reached in her pocket then pulled out her cigarettes. She put one in her mouth and lit it. Lauren cringed and asked, "Can you not smoke around me please?"

Bo took a drag off the cigarette then she dropped it on the ground and used the heel of her boot to put it out. "Happy?"

Lauren briefly smiled and stated, "Thank you. You shouldn't smoke though. It's bad for you."

Bo pulled out a pack of gum and popped a piece in her mouth before she offered the package to Lauren, "I know it is. But I need something to keep me sane. And I was talking about you and your roommate. Are you happy?"

Lauren took the pack of gum from her and got a piece then put it in her mouth. As she chewed the gum she looked at Bo. She wasn't going to tell her about Tamsin and who she was to her. Though Lauren was pretty certain that Bo knew Tamsin was something other than Lauren's roommate. Lauren shook her head and replied, "I'm not going to answer that."

Bo slipped her hands in the pockets of her jeans and said, "Good answer Sunshine. I actually don't give a shit about the answer. Clearly she's someone that you don't fully love or trust."

Lauren got a bewildered look on her face and scoffed, "Where the fuck do you come off saying that? You have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Bo walked closer to Lauren's car and she leaned against it then looked up at the starless sky, "I'm certain she doesn't know."

"And how the fuck would you know that?" Lauren asked getting fed up with the casual manner Bo spoke to her about her relationship with Tamsin and the way she spoke in a big circle.

Bo slowly looked over at her and smiled, "Because if you were with me you wouldn't be working this kind of a job." Lauren rolled her eyes in disbelief. She didn't know what she had been expecting from her conversation with Bo, but now that she had said that, Lauren was done with it. Lauren pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "What's the matter Sunshine?"

"I don't need to be fucking taken care of." Lauren said as she opened the driver side door.

Bo started to laugh which further angered Lauren, "Nobody said anything about taking care of your ass." Bo calmed down as her laughter subsided, "I said you wouldn't be working here. It's a nice place and all, but I'm the jealous type and I wouldn't be able to just sit at home knowing you were here making money by showing off those moves you have in nothing but a g-string."

Lauren stood there with the door open and stared at Bo with a pointed look then she got in her car and before she closed the door she shot back with, "Well lucky for you it's not your problem."

Lauren closed the door, but she heard Bo say through the glass, "Nope. Not mine. It's your roommates."

Lauren was done with Bo's flippant attitude and she got back out the car, "What the fuck is your problem with her? You don't know her. You don't know me and you for damn sure have no idea what the hell we are. So why the fuck are you so concerned?"

"I'm concerned because if you were happy you wouldn't be here. I've seen you Sunshine. Ever since you started. You lose yourself in the music and it takes you away to some place that makes you happy and you're happy to do it on that stage because it gives you a thrill. You're bored and unhappy with life Sunshine." Bo moved quickly to stand in front of Lauren, leaving no space between them. She softly said, "I could make you happy."

Before Lauren could process what was happening Lauren felt Bo's lip on hers. At first she resisted and Bo was about to pull away from her, but Lauren held the back of Bo's neck to keep her in place and she deepened the kiss. Bo carefully guided Lauren back until her back was pressed against the side of her car. The kiss became quick and fevered and Lauren enjoyed every second of it. Bo was the one to break the kiss and she rested her forehead on Lauren's then whispered, "Come home with me Sunshine."

Lauren lifted her hand and used her fingertips to lightly trace Bo's kiss swollen lips. Lauren closed her eyes and whispered, "I can't." She moved her fingers and she gave Bo a lingering kiss then said, "And we can never happen Bo. We're two different people."

"I don't fucking care." Bo cupped her cheek, "Ever since that first night I laid eyes on you I have been hooked and I need you. Tell me you don't feel the same way."

Lauren wouldn't admit that, but she did. She felt something with Bo that she never felt for anyone before. And kissing Bo had sent an electric charge through her body that had it craving for more of the woman. Lauren opened her eyes, "I don't Bo. I'm sorry."

Lauren moved away from Bo and she got into her car. She started it then left the club. Lauren had been driving for ten minutes before she pulled over to the side of the road and she started to cry. Why did she have to meet Bo now? Why couldn't she have met Bo two years and six months ago? Lauren was trying to get control of her emotions when she heard a knock on her window. And before she looked at what she thought would be a police officer checking on her, she wiped the tears from her face then looked out the window. Intense dark brown eyes looked into her own. Bo ordered, "Unlock the door."

Lauren unlocked the door and Bo walked over to the passenger side then got in. Lauren glanced over at Bo and Bo looked at her then said, "Drive and I'll tell you where to go."

Lauren didn't question her. And instead she just followed Bo's directions. She didn't think of Tamsin. She couldn't think of Tamsin. All she could think about was the inevitable moment that would happen between her and Bo. And she wasn't going to stop it. Bo made her feel and crave for things that she had never felt before. Lauren was pulled from her thoughts when Bo took her hand. She glanced over at Bo. Her stomach knotted up with nerves. Her palms got sweaty. And she could feel her arousal build between her legs. Stopping this was impossible now and Lauren accepted that. She would deal with the consequence later.

* * *

**Because I'm reposting I have no idea what I had here lol. So leave some feedback and Secrets will be taking a timeout, so I can get Every Action updated. **


	4. Thanks For The Memories

**The timeout was an unpopular idea lol. Luckily Every Action is causing me issues. Oh btw this is the chapter that changes the rating. Advert your eyes kids! _Flashbacks are Italicized. _Disclaimer: ************I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. **

* * *

Lauren's back thudded against the wall of the quiet corridor. Bo instantly pressed her body against hers and she groaned into the kiss once Bo's lips found hers. Lauren clung to Bo's waist and pulled the woman tightly against her. She need more contact. She needed to feel Bo's skin against her. Bo must have sensed Lauren's urgency in their kiss and she broke away from Lauren and took her hand, "Come on Sunshine."

"Lauren." She corrected. Lauren figured if she was going to give into her lustful attraction to this woman she was going to do with her actual name and not with some stage name she despised.

Bo looked at her with a confused look, "Huh?"

Lauren softly chuckled and took the few steps to close the gap between them. She leaned in and flicked her tongue across Bo's lips then softly said, "Lauren." Her hand slowly ran down Bo's stomach, sliding down the soft material of her shirt, and when she reached the button of her jeans she gave the material a quick tug to undo the pants. Lauren had her eyes locked on Bo's, "If I'm going to do this, you're not going to keep calling me Sunshine."

Bo smirked then she ran her hand through Lauren's hair before she pulled her in for a not so gentle kiss then she pulled back and remarked, "We'll see Sunshine."

Lauren scowled at her and Bo softly chuckled then took her hand, "Come on Lauren. " Bo turned her head to look at her and with a cheeky grin she added, "But I'm not going to stop calling you Sunshine."

Lauren got closer to Bo's back and wrapped her arms around her waist then she nipped Bo's earlobe and said, "Each time you call me that. I'm going to start charging you."

"Upgrading to prostitution are you? That's a big leap from stripper." Bo quipped as they continued down the hall.

Lauren let go of Bo then pushed her away from her. She stopped walking as she remarked, "Oh fuck you. And I'm not a stripper. I don't take my clothes off."

Bo turned and looked at her as she commented, "I feel you're splitting hairs here Sunshine." Bo walked closer to Lauren and there was no space between them, "But you're right though. You are no stripper." Lauren smirked, but that fell when Bo continued, "Because doing something like that requires some backbone and you're still lacking in that department." Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo. How this woman could piss her off with little effort was amazing. But she still had no clue as to who Lauren was and that didn't give her the right to talk shit about her. Lauren turned and walked away. As she walked away from Bo the brunette called out, "What's the matter Sunshine? Did things get a little too real for you?"

She tried not to let Bo's taunting get to her, but Lauren wasn't going to allow the woman to stay on whatever high horse that she was on. "Real Bo? Nothing got real for me. You're saying all this deep and insightful shit like you know me Bo. But outside of the club and what I have told you, what the fuck do you actually know about me?" Lauren argued as turned around and walked back to Bo ready to engage the brunette in a confrontation in the quiet hallway.

Bo stood close to her and said, "Just what I've observed, but if you're willing to share Sunshine I am all ears." Lauren stood there clenching her jaw. She wasn't going to tell Bo a damn thing. And her lack of an answer made that smug smirk appear on Bo's face as she remarked, "That's what I thought. Now are you going to grow a backbone and do something that makes you happy for a once or are you going to go?"

Lauren was fuming and Bo stood there looking self-righteous. Lauren wanted to slap the woman and tell her to go fuck herself hoping maybe if she did that then she would come to her senses and realise everything she was doing at this moment was completely ridiculous and mildly self-destructive. Instead she continued to scowl at Bo then she asked, "Why are you so fucking infuriating?"

Bo quickly closed the small space that was between them and grasped the back of neck then kissed her. It was a fiery kiss the reignited Lauren's simmering arousal. Lauren automatically pressed herself closer to Bo deepening the kiss. Lauren felt Bo's hand grasp at her ass through the sweatpants she was wearing and she moaned. Bo's tongue slowly and effectively explored Lauren's mouth and Lauren felt the low throb between her legs turn into a continuous, pulsating sensation. She ached to have Bo's tongue in other places. Bo broke their kiss, but she continued to hold Lauren close to her as she breathlessly whispered, "Because Lauren I make you feel things." Bo guided her back to the closest wall and pinned Lauren against it, "Things you have never felt before." Lauren let her head fall back against the wall and her back arched as Bo's hand slowly made its way down the front of her sweatpants. She wasn't wearing underwear and she heard Bo let out a low moan of approval when she realised this. Lauren's breath came in rapid breaths as she felt two of Bo's fingers slip between her soaking wet lips before they promptly entered her. As she gasped at the wonderful intrusion Bo quietly asked, "Does she make you feel like this Lauren?" Bo began to move her fingers in and out of Lauren, "Does she know how to make you feel alive?" Bo went deeper and Lauren cried out and dug her fingernails into Bo's shoulder as her fingers glided against the aroused muscles that enveloped her fingers. Lauren felt Bo grab the back of her neck and she pulled Lauren's head forward and demanded, "Open your eyes Lauren."

Lauren squeezed her eyes tightly closed as she tried to focus. The feeling of Bo inside of her brought her closer to the orgasm that threatened to consume Lauren's conscious mind, but Bo calling her name again made her open her eyes and the intense brown ones that stared back at her made it feel as though Bo was looking into her soul. "Does she know how to make you come?" Bo added emphasis with each word and when she reached come she drove her finger deep inside Lauren making her unable to contain the loud moan the escaped her lips as her orgasm crashed down on her. When she came it felt as if every nerve ending was on fire and she didn't want it put out. As Lauren's orgasm subsided her legs gave way and Bo caught her. Lauren panted and as she tried to catch her breath she mumbled, "No."

Bo brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face and smirked, "What?"

Lauren felt she could stand on her own again, but she held onto Bo just in case she wasn't able to. She looked into Bo's eyes and firmly stated, "No. She doesn't. "

Bo smirked turned into a grin. She withdrew her fingers from Lauren then proceeded to suck Lauren's cum from her fingers. Lauren watched in amazement because it fuelled the arousal that seemed to never end whenever she was around Bo. Bo winked at her then took her hand, "Come on Sunshine. I ain't finished yet."

* * *

Lauren woke up as the pre-dawn light seeped into Bo's apartment. She stretched under the thin sheet that only covered her lower half. Her body ached in ways she thought weren't possible and she worked out. Bo had worshipped her body, yet at the same time she had thoroughly used her and she gave Bo the same amount of punishment and worshipping that she had received. Lauren winched when she felt a sharp pain on her back. Things had gotten out of hand last night. Lauren thought she knew the meaning of being fucked, but it was obvious that she would now have to change the definition. Lauren turned her head to the side so she could look at Bo. The brunette was sleeping on her stomach and her hair was a wild mess that made Lauren smile. Last night had been a lust driven blur. Lauren remembered getting to the five story brick building. She remembered her and Bo getting on the freight elevator and the palpable sexual tension between her and Bo then she remembered giving into that tension.

Lauren continued to stare at Bo as she recalled their night and she remembered the conversation she had while Bo fucked her against a wall in the hallway. Lauren covered her mouth. What the fuck had she done? Tamsin didn't deserve this. Tamsin had been nothing but a loving, supportive wife. Sure they had their arguments and disagreements, but that was a marriage. Tamsin didn't deserve to be lied to nor did she deserve to be cheated on. Lauren looked up at the ceiling. She had no idea what to do. Lauren looked at the digital clock that was on the side table. It was close to six in the morning. She needed to get home. Lauren carefully moved to get out of the low sitting bed and as she moved the sheet pulled off of Bo. She quickly looked back at the sleeping brunette to make sure she was still asleep. It was then that Lauren saw the scar on the woman's lower back. Lauren tilted her head in curiosity. She had felt something on Bo's back, but had figured to be a tattoo or something. Lauren moved closer to Bo to get a better look at the scar in the dim light. On closer inspections Lauren recognised it was a surgical scar. A little messy, but it was surgical. It was probably done by an intern. Lauren reached out to touch the scar and just as her fingertips lightly grazed the faded pink skin, Bo firmly grabbed her wrist and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lauren was stunned and she saw the wild eyed look on Bo's face, but she pretended like it had no effect on her. Lauren jerked her hand away, "I was going to wake you up. I have to go."

Bo eyed her cautiously for a moment then she relaxed, "No you don't. You can stay right here with me."

Lauren relaxed now that Bo didn't look like she was going to kick her ass. She got up letting the sheet fall away and she shivered a little as the cool morning air hit her naked skin, "I have to go home Bo."

As Lauren went to go pick her sweatpants off the floor Bo asked, "To your roommate?"

Lauren turned to look at Bo who was lounging on the bed and she was using one hand to hold her head up. Lauren pulled on her pants and said, "Here's a rule. We don't talk about her. Ever."

Bo sat up and the sheet fell away exposing her naked breast. Lauren instantly looked at them then she quickly brought her eyes up to Bo smiling face, "Like the view?" Lauren scowled. She couldn't deal with an irritating Bo. She had no caffeine in her system and she would probably end up slapping the woman. Bo smirked and asked, "We have rules now? Does this mean you'll be doing this again or was this just momentary lapse in judgement?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and she walked down the stairs for the elevated sleeping area then headed over to the sitting area to grab her shirt off a chair, "What's your scar from?"

Bo didn't say anything and when Lauren turned around she saw the dark expression on the brunette's face. Bo narrowed her eyes at her and stated, "If you know what's good for you, don't bring that up again."

"I was just curious Bo. I don't-"

"Don't fucking ask Lauren." Bo said her voice rising.

Lauren scoffed and got her jacket. As she put her jacket on she said, "To answer your question it was a lapse of judgment."

Lauren headed for the door and as she went to go slide the door open she heard Bo's footsteps behind her. Bo gently placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder and apologised, "I'm sorry. It's just a hard subject for me."

Lauren took a deep breath. She was stupid for doing this, and even more stupid for falling for Bo's gentle side, but she turned around and said, "Okay. But I have to go Bo."

Bo softly snorted and removed her hand, "Of course you do Lauren."

Lauren wasn't going to argue with her. She needed to go. But she was having a hard time doing so. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and she said, "I'm not going to be at the club tonight."

Bo gave her a small smile and replied, "Me neither." Lauren gave her a questioning look and Bo grinned, "Why go when the one person I really want to see isn't going to be there?"

Lauren chuckled and she playfully taunted, "Careful Bo I think that smartass exterior is starting to crack."

Bo nonchalantly shrugged and smirked, "No it's okay. As long as I can still piss you off I think we'll be okay." Lauren rolled her eyes then turned back to the door so she could leave and Bo put her hand on her shoulder, "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll walk you down." Lauren gave her an annoyed look. It was damn near daylight, "I know it's morning, but this isn't the best place for you to be wandering around by yourself. Trust me."

Lauren conceded and leaned against the door, "Go ahead Bo."

She watched as Bo quickly put on some jeans and a t-shirt then after she was dressed they walked down to Lauren's car. And as they were saying goodbye Bo reached out for Lauren and leaned in to give her kiss. Bo pulled away then softly said, "You deserve to be happy Sunshine."

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes one last time. She saw the care in them and it was then that she knew she had to go. Lauren got in her car and Bo closed the door for her then she kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the window. Lauren kept her eyes on Bo even as she started the car and as she pulled away she looked at Bo in her rear view mirror. And while she drove home Lauren's eyes began to tear up. This would never happen again. And she would never see Bo again. She would call the manager at the club later and tell him that she quit. Then she would silently begin to repent for her sins and put all her focus on her marriage. Yet even as she thought about this there was an ache deep inside of her. She knew it would all be fake and it wouldn't be fair to her, but Tamsin deserved happiness as much as she did. And Tamsin was happy with her, so she would do it. Tamsin wasn't a bad person and on some level Lauren still loved her. She would find that love and use it to keep her marriage going.

* * *

Lauren got home and when she got in she headed straight upstairs. As soon as she got to the master bedroom she made a beeline for the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She started the shower and began to undress. And as she did she was able to get a better look at the small hickeys, bite marks, and scratches that were on various parts of her body. Lauren was glad that none were on her neck and that most were easily covered by clothes. She turned around to look at her back and she saw the long scratches down the middle of her it. Lauren's mind instantly flashed back to the moment when they were made. _Bo had her fingers deep inside her and Lauren was on top riding them. Lauren had her head thrown back and was moaning out with each thrust. She brought her head down and leaned forward to kiss Bo. With Bo preoccupied Lauren snuck her hand between them and quickly entered Bo. Bo broke their kiss and hissed out, "Oh fuck Lauren!" Lauren felt Bo's short nails slowly dig into her ski and scratched down her back._

"Lauren!"

Lauren was startled out of her memory when realised Tamsin was banging on the door and yelling her name. She quickly got her robe and tied it tightly close. She opened the door, "Hi honey did I wake you?"

Tamsin gave her an annoyed look and asked, "Are you just getting home?"

Lauren nodded and fake yawned, hoping Tamsin would think she was too tired to argue, "Yeah. I got pulled into an emergency surgery."

Tamsin glared at her then she eventually shook her head, "I'm going for a run."

Tamsin left without kissing her. That meant she was still pissed and she had just made it worse. Lauren closed the bathroom door and she fell back against it. She could do this. She could quit her job and she could forget about Bo. Lauren took a deep breath and got into the shower making sure to turn the water to scalding hot. Thinking a hot shower would wash away the memories and physical evidence of the previous night. Lauren scrubbed every inch of her body once then repeated the process. Lauren was washing her left leg when she noticed a fading bite mark on her inner thigh. Lauren stared at it as the memory made its way to the front of her mind. _Bo was torturing her. She had spent several minutes between Lauren's legs giving Lauren the most amazing pleasure with her mouth then she suddenly stopped. Bo looked up at her with her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Tell me you want to come Lauren."_

_ Lauren glared at Bo and she was about to curse at her, but Bo must have seen the look on her face and she instantly had her mouth back on Lauren's clit gently sucking on it. Lauren let out an agonized moan not fully prepared for the oral assault. Bo stopped then she gave a firm bite to Lauren's inner thigh then said, "Tell me you want to come Sunshine or we'll be here all day."_

_ Lauren was so close to coming that she could taste it. Her body was tight with tension and was ready for the eventual release to happen. Lauren couldn't fight it anymore, "Fuck me Bo. Taste me. Just let me come. Please let come Bo."_

_ Lauren looked down at Bo and grinned, "Was that so hard Lauren?"_

The water turning cold brought Lauren from the memory. Lauren turned off the cold water. This was going to be her personal hell. Constantly remembering the one night where she was completely uninhibited in her desires with another person. Lauren felt the dull ache between her legs and she ignored it. She was feeling that way because of Bo and she was done with Bo. There was no reason to keep the memories of last night fresh in her mind. They would eventually fade. Lauren got out the shower and dried off. And after she wrapped the towel around her she went to brush her teeth. A task that shouldn't have any flashback associated with it, but as she brushed her teeth her mind brought forth another memory. _Lauren had her head between Bo's legs and her tongue buried deep inside of her. Bo had a good grip on the back of her head to make sure that she didn't move, but she had nothing to worry about. Lauren was addicted to the taste of Bo and now she wanted to taste even more of her. Bo gasped out, "Lauren don't stop. Don't."_

_ Lauren slid her tongue up and around Bo's clit before she sucked on it then she slid her tongue back inside her. Bo swore out and pulled on Lauren's hair as she came. It was the best thing Lauren had ever tasted and she didn't waste any of it._

Lauren came back to reality and she let out a heavy sigh. She wasn't going to be able to forget. Her body yearned for Bo and her mind tortured her with vivid memories. Lauren rinsed her toothbrush then placed it back in the holder before she braced herself on the edge of the sink. Lauren tightly closed her eyes and muttered to herself, "I can do this. I can do this. Don't think about Bo. There is no Bo. Don't think about Bo."

Lauren inhaled deeply through her nose then exhaled slowly through her mouth. She was centred and focused. Lauren believed she could do this. She went into the room and got dressed. Once she was dressed she made Tamsin breakfast and she was determined to get her marriage back on track. Bo would become a figment of her imagination in a matter of days.

* * *

**Everyone still breathing after this one? Leave some feedback while I figure out what's going to happen next. **


	5. Well Sh---

******D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

It had been four days since Lauren's encounter with Bo. And she still had her in her system. Lauren had never done drugs before, but she felt like she was going through withdrawals. Her body longed to have Bo to touch her and the memories of their night together constantly played in her mind. But her marriage was wearing for the better and Tamsin was talking to her now. They had a long discussion on Sunday about how she wouldn't be working overnight on the weekends after her "volunteer " time was over . Lauren had agreed even though she hadn't quit her dancing job. She had gone to call the manager that same day, but as she dialled the number she couldn't follow through. It was as though something was physically stopping her. She and Tamsin had a good few days. Tamsin finally told her about the new job her firm had picked up. It was an armed job and she was going to be on the team for the first two weeks. Lauren felt uneasy about it because she had never liked the thought of Tasmin being in harm's way, but it was her job and Lauren supported her just like Tamsin supported her late nights and long shifts at the hospital. Even if the former of those two was a complete lie.

Lauren was at the hospital in the research lab working on a project that she would have finished days ago, but she was too distracted to fully focus on it. To further add to her frustration Tamsin would be coming to the hospital to meet Lauren for lunch. They were both working in the city and Tamsin had suggested it since they had rode together. Lauren agreed because she thought she would be done with her work, but she was nowhere near being done with it. She was about to call Tamsin to cancel, but that wouldn't be good for several reasons. One, her and Tamsin had just gotten back to their amicable place. And secondly anytime she was alone Bo consumed her thoughts and she became sexually frustrated and drew away from Tamsin. It happened last night when Tamsin tried to initiate sex and Lauren had pulled away. She told her that she wasn't feeling well. Lauren let out a frustrated sigh. Realising she wouldn't be able to give her research the proper attention it needed Lauren spent the rest of her time before lunch updating her research notes. A little before one the phone rang and she picked it up, "Dr. Lewis."

The receptionist on the other end said, "Your wife is here Dr. Lewis."

Lauren told the older woman okay then thanked her before she hung up. Lauren saved her work then left out of the lab. She headed down to the lobby of the research building and when she stepped off the elevator she saw Tamsin leaning against the information desk. Lauren could admit that Tamsin was looking good today. She was wearing form fitting jeans, her blue leather jacket and underneath that she wore a loose fitting white shirt that had a v-neck neckline. When Tamsin spotted her, her blue eyes lit up when she saw Lauren. Lauren forced a smile on her face as her brain decided to fuck with her and make her think about Bo. Bo's eyes wouldn't have lit up when she saw Lauren. No, Bo would have probably eye-fucked her until they were in front of each other then Bo would kiss her in a way that would have taken her breath away. Lauren bit her lip as she thought about Bo's lips on her own. Bo's kiss would most likely be commanding, but gentle. Yet at the same time Bo would try to posses her soul. And Lauren hated to admit it, but Bo did possess her. Mind and body.

Lauren was taken from reverie when Tamsin kissed her and said, "Hey babe. You okay? You look a little flush."

Lauren nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I've just hit this block that's frustrating. But spending some time with you could clear my mind."

Tamsin slung her arm around Lauren's shoulder and steered towards the door remarking, "Well that I can definitely do? And if you don't have to get back to work so soon I know of a little place we can go for us to really clear your mind."

Lauren looked up at Tamsin and grinned, "We'll have to see, but you have to be good."

Tamsin chuckled then whispered in her ear, "I'll be all sorts of good to you baby."

Lauren mindlessly chuckled even though the sentence reminded her of Bo. Although she would have been cockier about it and wouldn't have been trying to seduce Lauren. Bo didn't have to seduce her. She just knew that Lauren would give into her no matter how much of a fight she put up. It just added to the weird chemistry they had going. Lauren subtly shook her head then asked, "What's for lunch? I've mentally prepared myself for a dive and I've brought several antacids."

Tamsin laughed then grinned, "The restaurants I pick aren't that bad."

"We got food poisoning from that food truck a few months ago." Lauren pointed out relieved by the topic change. She and Tamsin hadn't had sex since their all day long session on Saturday. Lauren couldn't bring herself to do it because she knew she would see Bo and would think about Bo touching her as Tamsin touched her.

Tamsin kissed Lauren's temple and murmured, "I'm sorry I got you sick." She gave her temple one more kiss before she removed her arm from Lauren's shoulders before she took her hand. "And lunch is a surprise."

Lauren scowled at her, "I don't like surprises."

Tamsin shrugged and simply told her, "Too bad." They got to Tamsin's car and left the hospital. Lauren looked out the window while Tamsin drove. Her mind was a million miles away even if she was engaged in a conversation with Tamsin about her new job. She wondered what Bo was doing. She wondered if Bo even had a job. Lauren figured she had to or else she wouldn't be tipping an exotic dancer two hundred dollars for a lap dance. Lauren wondered about the scar and Bo's reaction to her questioning it. Bo was an enigma to her and it fascinated her, but it irritated her at the same time. Lauren let out a small sigh and she listened to what Tamsin was saying, "….This job is pretty rad because we'll be working with the city police department trying to cut down on the number of drug dealers on the streets."

Lauren gave Tamsin a concerned look, "That sounds pretty dangerous Tamsin."

Tamsin kissed her hand and playfully scolded, "You worry too much Lo." Tamsin glanced at her and smiled, "You know I have my military training and you know I make everyone on the security team go through police training. Myself included. So you have nothing to worry about baby. I can handle myself out there."

Lauren still worried though even though she knew Tamsin was right. Tamsin did have an impressive military background and she was trained two different forms of martial arts. She had even taught Lauren a few defensive techniques when Lauren had told her that the research part of the hospital would be moving into the city. Lauren sighed. Tamsin cared for her so much and she cared about Tamsin, so why couldn't she get Bo off of her mind? Lauren looked at Tamsin and sighed, "I know you can, but I still worry. You mean a lot to me."

Tamsin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "And I love you too. I won't worry you too much. I'm just on the detail for two weeks then I'm back behind my desk. I just want make sure the team can handle the job effectively."

Lauren chuckled softly and remarked, "Tamsin you've moulded that team into your dream team. I'm certain they can handle it."

Tamsin grinned at her, "You put too much faith in them. Also you don't see them when they're slacking off."

Lauren rolled her eyes. Tamsin made this easy. All she had to do was follow the cues and their marriage would be fine. Lauren just needed to get Bo out of her system. They had idle conversation as Tamsin drove and Lauren became nervous when pulled up in front of an upscale restaurant. Lauren slowly pointed out, "Um babe this isn't a dive." Lauren looked around and she didn't see any food trucks, "And there are no food trucks around. Why are we here?"

The valet opened Lauren's door and she guess she had no choice but to get out. Tamsin got everything situated with the valet then she walked over to Lauren and said, "It's been a while since I took you somewhere nice." Lauren gave her a wary look and Tamsin laughed, "Seriously Lauren. And I've been a jerk about your work when I know you just want to help the world."

Lauren weakly smiled as guilt washed over her. Tamsin was apologising for getting upset over her working late. She was apologising for getting upset over a lie. Lauren felt sick to her stomach. They went into the restaurant and hostess showed them to their table and they ordered food and drinks. After their food was served and a good amount of it was eaten Tamsin smiled at Lauren and said, "Well?"

Lauren wiped her mouth with her napkin and nodded, "It was really good. And I'm certain I won't get food poisoning."

Tamsin laughed and commented, "It's not too late. That Mexican food truck is still in the financial district."

Lauren shook her head no and quickly responded, "Tito's food truck should be shut down. I have half the mind to call the health department."

Tamsin laughed then raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you the health department?"

Lauren gave her an annoyed look and replied, "No. But I do have contacts. So don't piss me off or I'll shut down your beloved food truck."

"Why am I not surprised Dr. Lewis." Tamsin grinned as she sat back in her seat. Tamsin lightly banged the table top before she cleared her throat and said, "So I had another reason for why I brought you here." Lauren scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and she waited patiently for Tamsin to continue. Tamsin fidgeted with her butter knife as her nervous habit took over. Lauren was surprised that she didn't take out her pocket knife and began playing with it. The fact that Tamsin was nervous about something made Lauren nervous. She started think about how Tamsin had found out about her dancing job or how she had maybe even found out about Bo. Maybe this was about her secret bank account that had over six thousand dollars in it. Lauren mentally ran through the thousands of crimes that she committed against Tamsin and their marriage. Each one getting worse. And the more she thought about it the more she felt like she would throw up. Lauren had to make a conscious effort to breathe.

"So my other reason is actually something we've been meaning to talk about, but we just haven't gotten to it." Lauren relaxed and slowly blew out a breath. It wasn't about anything she had done in the last few months. Tamsin looked at her and Lauren saw the happiness sparkling in her blue eyes and she couldn't help but to smile, "I'm ready Lauren. I'm ready for us to have a baby."

Lauren sat there speechless. She had not been expecting that. They had been talking about renovating certain areas of the loft. They had even talked about moving out of the loft and Lauren may have alluded to kids, but she had been joking. There was no way in hell they could have kids. Not with all the lying she had done and she the fact that she had cheated on Tamsin. She would not drag a child into this. Tamsin put the butter knife down and took both of Lauren's hands and quickly explained, "I know we've been having some issues here lately, but they have been really stupid and an overreaction on my part, but I think we're ready Lauren." Tamsin smiled at her, "I mean we've been married for a year and we've gotten settled into our life together. I think once your late nights stop we should start planning."

Lauren knew she probably looked like some scary glass eyed doll. But she was having a hard time processing everything. She wanted to run from the restaurant and find Bo then demand that she take her away. Maybe that was the best way to solve everything. Just run away. Lauren snapped back to reality when Tamsin called her name. She gave her a weak small and softly said, "A baby?"

Tamsin had a huge smile on her face, "Yeah a baby." Lauren was still in a state of shock. She needed to find Bo and she needed her vague insightfulness. Lauren needed her to give her a reason to leave her marriage.

Lauren took a deep breath and followed the cues. "I think we should discuss it more, but if you're ready to have a baby then I'm ready."

Tamsin jumped out of her seat then quickly went over to Lauren and kissed her. She kissed Tamsin back even though she was plotting on what she needed to do to leave her wife. And a major part of that included Bo.

* * *

Lauren left work that evening after she called Tamsin and said she would be running late by an hour. Tamsin had been okay with it and had even suggested that they celebrate deciding to start a family. The rest of their lunch they had discussed what they would do to the spare room. Insemination research and all the topics most married people would discuss when they've decided to have a children. And while she faked her way through the conversation Lauren knew she couldn't do it. This went above and beyond trying to invest in a marriage that she no longer wanted to be in. Tamsin wanted to start a family with someone she thought she knew. Lauren was no longer that person and she couldn't be that person for Tamsin. Not anymore. Lauren was driving to the other side of the city and in the late evening light she made her way to Bo's place. With it being bright out she was able to get a better look at neighbourhoods as she passed. This part of the city did look dangerous and she could understand why Bo wanted to make sure she made it to her car safely. Lauren found a parking spot by the entrance and headed into Bo's building. As Lauren walked through the building the memories came flooding back to her and as she stepped onto the elevator she could almost feel Bo's presence with her. Lauren bit her lip as the invading memories sparked her desire for Bo. She got to Bo's floor and as she walked to the corridor her arousal increased as the vivid memory of what happened in the hall hit her. Lauren reached Bo's door and just as she was about to knock she heard Bo shout, "Dyson this shit isn't going to go the fuck away. You either pay me or there will be severe consequences."

Lauren bit her lip in apprehension as she tried to decide if she should stay and listen; knock on the door; or leave. Before she could decide she heard a muffled male voice say, "Okay Bo calm down. I'll get you your money."

Lauren heard footsteps coming towards the door and she quickly ran down the hall then turned around just before she heard the door open. As Lauren slowly walked back towards Bo's apartment a tall, bearded man walked out of the apartment and Lauren saw that he looked pretty beat up. She wanted to stop and ask the man if he was okay, but Bo walked out after him and her hard gaze landed on her Lauren, "What are you doing here Sunshine?" Bo asked with a steely edge to her voice.

Lauren glanced at the man who had a cut on his left eyebrow and was bleeding into his eye. Lauren couldn't stand there and allow the man to bleed all over himself. Lauren moved to walk into Bo's apartment, but Bo grabbed her arm and stopped her. Lauren snapped, "I'm not going to let him bleed all over the place Bo."

Bo didn't let go of Lauren's arm and she glared at the man, "The sack of shit can clean himself up." She looked at Lauren then motioned for her to go inside. Lauren didn't move and Bo pushed her inside and closed the door. Lauren was certain that Bo wouldn't hurt her, but at the moment she was a little scared of her. Bo had that dark moment the morning after their night together, but it was nothing like what she had just seen in the brunette's eyes. It was almost lethal.

Lauren waited until Bo came back a few minutes later. Lauren watched as Bo went into the kitchen and pulled down a first aid kit out of one of the cabinets. She set it down on the counter and Lauren walked over to see what she needed it for. When she got next to Bo she saw her split knuckles and she automatically came to a conclusion, but she didn't want to believe it. She was unable to believe that Bo could have attacked that man. He must have done something to her. Lauren watched as Bo fumbled to clean up the cuts on her knuckles then she took the alcohol swab from her and took her hand. Bo hissed as she started to clean the small cuts. They were silent while Lauren cleaned and bandaged Bo's knuckles. As she taped the bandage closed Bo asked, "Why are you here Sunshine?"

Lauren looked into her eyes, "If I answer that will you answer my question?" Bo raised an eyebrow, "Without threatening me?"

Bo shrugged and pulled down two wine glasses, "Depends on your question."

Lauren figured that was the best answer she would get from Bo and she answered her question, "I needed to see you."

Bo poured them both some wine then she gave Lauren her glass and asked, "Why? You got what you wanted a few nights ago. Did you come back for more?"

Lauren bit her lip. Something wasn't right with Bo and she was determined to figure out what was wrong. Lauren took a sip of wine and replied, "My turn for a question" She looked into her wine and hesitantly asked, "Who was that guy?"

Lauren watched as Bo gulped down her wine then she set the glass down to pour herself more wine and not missing a beat she answered, "Business associate."

"What type of business?" Lauren quickly countered. She anxious to know what Bo was into.

Bo wagged her finger and clicked her tongue before she said, "It's my turn Sunshine." Bo drunk some wine, "Why are you here Sunshine? What happened with your roommate?" Lauren didn't answer her question. Bo didn't need to know that Tamsin had asked her to start a family or that she couldn't start one with Tamsin because Bo consumed her entire being. Bo set her glass down then headed over to the sitting area saying, "Go home to your roommate Lauren. I'm not up for playing this game with you tonight."

"What game Bo? Because clearly you are with your vague ass answers." Lauren shot back as she followed her.

Bo sat down on the leather couch and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling, "The game where you fight everything I say, or you don't say anything at all. It was fun for awhile, but I'm done so go back to your roommate."

Lauren didn't believe a word that Bo was saying and she scoffed, "What happened to all that shit about how you could make me happy?"

Bo softly chuckled at she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I must have been high or something." Bo gave her contemplative look then snorted, "Or a lapse in judgement." Lauren shook her head. Bo was pushing her away and she couldn't understand why. And with the way the brunette was acting she had no choice but to think that their time had come to an end. Bo got what she wanted and now she was done. Lauren tried not to cry as she turned to walk out the door and she was halfway to it when she heard Bo hit the couch then softly swear before she said, "Sunshine come here."

"No Bo fuck you. Clearly you don't want me anymore and I believe I fell for every bull shit lie you fed me." Lauren shouted. She was hurting and Bo playing this emotional game with her was making her pathetic and she wasn't going to be pathetic in front of her. Lauren ran her hand through her hair as she stated, "I fucking can't believe you."

Bo was quite and that concerned Lauren. Lauren took a deep breath and realised she was truly an idiot. She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Bo. Bo took her hand and she kissed it and said, "It has been an incredibly shitty day. And I want nothing more than for you to stay with me. Can you do that?"

Lauren looked at Bo and she saw something in her dark brown eyes that she had never seen before. Vulnerability. And it was that look that made Lauren forget about Tamsin. Forget about her marriage. And forget about the fact she was planning to start a family. All that mattered to her in that moment was Bo. Lauren leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips then rested her forehead on Bo's temple as she whispered, "Yes."

* * *

**I feel this was at a 4, but I've been told otherwise. What do we think? I was surprised too trust me. I think there are 2-3 chapters left after this one.**


	6. Not For The Faint of Heart

**I feel I reedem myself with this one. ****D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Bo had fallen asleep and she was currently lying down on the couch with her head on Lauren's lap and Lauren sat their stroking Bo's hair. Bo had fallen asleep mumbling something about shitty wine and a headache. At first she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the back of the couch, but Lauren thought that would be uncomfortable for her so she guided Bo to lie down on it and ended up with the woman's head in her lap. Lauren slowly ran her fingers through Bo's hair and watched as she slept. Bo in sleeping form was a sharp contrast from when she was awake. She was completely relaxed, her face was a thing of beauty and she didn't look so intense. She slept like a child without a care. But Lauren knew otherwise. Bo was intense even when she looked like she didn't have a worry in the world. Bo was always ready for something. Lauren just didn't know what.

She needed to call Tamsin. She was well past being an hour late getting home. Lauren rested her head back on the couch. Fucking Tamsin. She had no clear idea of what she wanted to do, but she knew she wanted to leave her marriage especially since Tamsin now wanted kids. Lauren sighed and looked down at Bo. She wanted to runaway with her and build a new life for the two of them. Lauren let out another heavy sigh. What the fuck was she doing? She hardly knew this woman and she was talking about leaving her marriage for her. Leaving the life she had known for the last two and a half years behind for what? A devastatingly attractive brunette who made her feel more alive than she had been in years? Who also had a short temper and a panache for violence. Lauren softly snorted. That sounded like a recipe for disaster but that had become her life as of late. Nothing but total chaos that seemed to spin further out of control. But she was going to get control of it one way or another.

Lauren manoeuvred Bo's head off of her lap and she put a throw pillow under it. She headed out to the balcony and after she slowly closed the door she took out her phone to call Tamsin. Lauren leaned against the metal railing of the balcony as she waited for the line to pick up. Tamsin picked up and Lauren could hear the worry in her voice, "Baby are you alright? Are you on your way home?"

Lauren swallowed the lump in throat before she dropped another lie, "I'm fine Tamsin. We just uh….something weird happened at the hospital and they needed to me to stay. And I'll be covering the overnight shift."

Lauren had tried to make her voice sound unsteady, and it must have worked for her because Tamsin asked, "What happened? Do I need to come down there?"

That was the last thing she needed. For Tamsin to run down to the hospital and have someone tell her that Lauren wasn't even there. Lauren shook her head no even though Tamsin couldn't see her, "No baby. It's just bizarre." She paused for dramatic effect, "One of the cardiac surgeons had a heart attack while doing a triple bypass procedure."

Lauren laughed because it was such a terrible lie and if Tamsin believed it then it was nothing short of a miracle. Tamsin hesitantly asked, "Lauren are you sure you're okay? I don't think your colleague having a heart attack is a laughing matter."

Lauren caught her breath then explained, "I know it isn't. It's just bizarre."

Tamsin uneasily chuckled and agreed, "It is especially considering his specialty." There was a brief pause then Tamsin said, "What time will you be home?" Then she added with thinly veiled sarcasm, "Or are you not coming home?"

Lauren heard the sliding glass door open behind her and she tensed up. She hoped Bo would keep her mouth shut. Lauren couldn't hide the tension from her voice as she answered, "I'll try to get out of her early tomorrow babe, but it looks like I'll be here all-" She paused as Bo's arms slipped around her waist, "Day."

Tamsin sighed heavily in her ear while Bo brushed Lauren's hair away from her neck then she softly placed a kiss on the back of her neck that caused a delicious shiver to run down her spine. Lauren had missed everything Tamsin had said and when Tamsin called her name she had to close her eyes so she could ignore the building arousal inside her. "I'm sorry baby what? A nurse just h-handed me a chart for one of Dr. Cedarholm's patients."

Bo lightly nuzzled her nose on Lauren's sensitive neck and Lauren bit her lip to suppress the whimper she wanted to let out. She slowly exhaled through her nose hoping to focus, but she was gradually losing complete control of her body's reactions. Tamsin let out an aggravated breath then said, "I said I guess we'll celebrate some other night."

Bo's hands began to roam. One had found its way up Lauren's shirt and Bo's fingers we're casually running up her stomach making Lauren's stomach muscles jump in anticipation. Lauren bit her lip harder and she knew she had to stop Bo. She grabbed Bo's wrist to stop her relentless teasing then she took a deep breath. In a controlled voice Lauren said, "I'm sorry. We can go out tomorrow and we can celebrate. Then we can really celebrate..." She took a second because she knew it was going to be a shitty move and also because Bo was standing right there. But she had to follow the cues, "All night long."

Tamsin chuckled and Bo nipped her earlobe then softly chuckled, "Sure you are."

Lauren wanted to smack Bo in that instant. Bo wasn't stupid. She knew exactly who Lauren was talking to, so Lauren wondered why Bo felt the need to interject her two cents. "Who's that?" Tamsin asked as she stopped laughing.

Bo kissed across Lauren's left shoulder and murmured, "Tell your roommate who I am Lauren. Tell her how I made you-"

"An intern." Lauren quickly said. "I have to go baby. I'll give you a call before you leave for work tomorrow morning. I love you."

Lauren didn't miss the dejection in Tamsin's voice as she told her, "I love you too."

Lauren felt guilty, but she quickly hung up the phone then she turned to face Bo. She pushed her away from her and glowered, "What the fuck were you doing?"

Bo walked inside, much to Lauren's disproval, but she came back out to the balcony with a cigarette and lighter. Just as she was about to light the disgusting thing Lauren snatched it from between her lips and threw it off the balcony. Bo stared at her with one of her eyebrows arched then she shook her head and slipped her hands in her pocket, "Guess I won't be smoking that one."

Lauren glared at her and repeated her question, "What the fuck were you doing Bo? And don't give me some vague ass answer."

Bo shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and remarked, "Clearly nothing you didn't want. Took you awhile to stop me."

Lauren got aggravated and argued, "That's not what I was talking about."

Bo snapped her fingers and grinned, "Oh you mean when I was talking while you were on the phone with your roommate?" Bo shrugged, "I thought you liked it when I talked dirty. Also what's with the nurse and intern bit? You into roleplay too? Sunshine you are-"

"You're not funny Bo. Actually very far from it." Bo was smirking at her and Lauren stood there scowling trying not to let the look get to her. "And get that look off your face before I slap it off."

Bo's smirk turned into a grin as she remarked, "It's okay because I can take whatever you dish out Sunshine. I like it rough."

Lauren's aggravation got worse the cockier Bo got. She gave her a hard shove to the shoulder, "I'm sick of your bull shit Bo." She gave her another hard shove which made her back hit the sliding glass door, "You're a cocky asshole and I have no fucking idea why I'm drawn to you. You're pathetic."

Lauren was surprised when Bo grabbed her waist and switched their positions. Then she pinned Lauren against the glass with her body. Lauren tried to push Bo way from her, but the brunette was surprisingly hard to move at the moment and that further pissed her off. She was pissed at Bo for being so damn stubborn and so damn alluring. She was pissed at Tamsin for dropping this fucking bombshell on her, and lastly she was pissed at herself for getting into this situation to begin with. Lauren started to fight against Bo and Bo took hold of her wrist then held them above her head and ordered, "Lauren calm down."

Lauren continued to struggle and when she realised Bo wasn't going to let go of her or move she stopped struggling then looked into Bo's eyes. Bo eyes were intense, but there was a different kind of intensity to them. An almost caring one. Bo let go of one of Lauren's wrist so she could gently run her thumb across Lauren's cheek, "I still want you happy Sunshine. And if part of that happiness means you want to know all of me then I let you know all of me. But if I do that you're mine and you're not ready for that."

Lauren's eyes broke away from Bo's and she looked down at the concrete floor of the balcony. "Don't tell me what I'm not ready for." She softly said.

Bo released her other arm and stepped away from her, "If you think you're ready then answer me one question. And if you answer that honestly and truthfully then you've proven me wrong."

Lauren looked at Bo and she was nervous as to what the question could be. She had an inkling of what it could be, but with Bo everything was such a damn mystery. Lauren took a deep breath then wondered, "What do I get in return? So what if I've proven you wrong? Are you going to start explaining things?" Lauren pointed at Bo, "Like the scar? Or the guy you beat the shit out of and why you did it? I'm not certain-"

"I didn't get to ask my question and you have yet to answer it. I would cool it if I were you before I kick you out on your ass." Bo threatened as she got closer to Lauren.

Lauren stepped closer to Bo and they were in each other's faces with noses barely touching as she challenged in a low voice, "What are you going to do Bo? You gonna hit me? I'd like to see you fucking try." Bo had her jaw clenched and her eyes were hard as they stared back into Lauren's. Lauren was uncertain as to how unpredictable Bo could be, but she didn't care. She was done being toyed with by the woman and she was fed up with the brunette's fucking games. They continued to stare at each other for a moment longer and feeling certain Bo wasn't going to do anything Lauren smirked, "That's what I fucking thought."

Lauren turned to walk away but Bo tightly grabbed onto her arm and Lauren looked back and Bo's eyes were still intense and hard, but she asked, her mouth barely moving, "Who the fuck is she?"

Lauren tried to jerk her arm away, but Bo had a firm hold of it. She snapped, "Why the fuck does it matter who she is Bo?" She moved to get in Bo's face and admitted, "You have me. You have my mind," She grabbed Bo's hand and placed it on her right breast, "My body," She clutched the front of Bo's black t-shirt and as her eyes bore into Bo's powerful gaze she whispered, "My soul." Lauren let her head fall forward and her forehead rested on Bo's shoulder. She felt the tears come to her eyes and she sobbed, "You've won."

Bo's arms wrapped around her and she began to cry harder. It was true. Bo had her completely. She wanted to deny it. She wanted to fight it as hard as she could because of her marriage, but she couldn't. Bo was a part of her now. Lauren's breathing evened out as her crying subsided. She felt Bo kiss her temple then she softly said, "Sunshine there is nothing to be won here."

Lauren looked at Bo and asked, "Then why does she matter?"

She couldn't understand why Bo was so bent on knowing about Tamsin. In regards to everything between them she was a moot point. Bo brushed the hair out of Lauren's face then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on Sunshine let's get you cleaned up then go get something to eat."

Lauren stared at Bo. The woman truly was an enigma. Lauren shook her head and remarked, "You're going to be the death of me I hope you know that."

Bo kissed her again, but it lasted a little longer and had a bit more heat behind it. She gently bit Lauren's lip then grinned, "It'll be the best death you'll ever experience."

They headed to some dive Mexican restaurant and Lauren had argued that she wasn't going to eat there, because she was still leery of Mexican food since the Tito's incident. But Bo had touted that they served the best iced margaritas and the chimichangas were to die for. The restaurant was located in the same neighbourhood as Bo's apartment, so they had walked to it. When they entered the restaurant they were shown to a booth in the back of the restaurant. As soon as they were settled Lauren joked, "A booth in the back? Seems pretty cozy."

Bo slid into the seat next to Lauren and commented, "I come here pretty frequently and I like to eat in quiet. What can I say I'm a fan of Mexican food."

Lauren looked over at Bo and smiled, "That's one more thing I know about you."

Bo rested her arm on the back of the seat and asked, "What do you already know about me?"

Without missing a beat Lauren responded, "You're irritating."

"Irritating?" Bo asked raising her eyebrow. The waiter came back with their margaritas and Lauren took a drink from hers and she was expecting a light drink, but she started to cough as the liquid hit the back of her throat. She realised the drink was nothing but pure tequila. Bo chuckled and warned, "You might want to go slow Sunshine. These things aren't for the faint of heart."

Lauren glared at Bo and coughed out, "You think?"

She watched as Bo took a large gulp of her margarita and Bo must have seen the surprised look on her face because grinned at her when she set the glass down, "I ain't faint of heart Sunshine."

The two of them ordered their meals and ate. And during their dinner they had a light playful banter that revolved around Bo saying something that annoyed Lauren and Lauren telling her to go fuck herself which then resulted in a sexual innuendo from the brunette. Lauren had to admit she was having fun. It was a different kind of fun that she had never felt before and it was nice. Lauren had drunken two margaritas and her inhibitions were greatly lowered. She was leaning closely to Bo and she was lightly tracing her the outside of her ear with the tip of her finger while she quietly said, "Bo…Bo….Bo…"

Bo looked at her and grinned, "Yes Sunshine?"

"I hate that name." Lauren said as her finger slid down to Bo's jaw.

Bo took her travelling finger and kissed it then told her, "You want to know why I call you that?"

Lauren rested her chin on Bo's shoulder and smiled, "Bo the Enigma is going to share something with me. Please do. I'm all ears." Lauren quickly bit Bo's shoulder and warned, "And don't say because you like to piss me off."

Bo looked at her out the corner of her eye and chuckled, "I do like to piss you off. You're sexy when you're mad." Lauren pinched her arm and Bo inhaled sharply through her teeth then exclaimed, "Ouch. Careful Sunshine. I bruise easy."

Lauren sat up and remarked, "I highly doubt that." Lauren reached for her glass and Bo slid it out of her reach, "What the fuck?"

Bo kept her face passive as she said, "I think you've had enough."

Lauren rolled her eyes and commented, "Like I've told you before: I'm a big girl Bo. I think I know when I've had enough." She then straddled Bo's lap, "Plus if I'm drunk you can take all sorts of advantage of me."

Bo gave her a serious look and stated, "I will never do that to you Lauren. No matter what the fuck you may think about me. That is one thing I will never do." Lauren watched as her eyes softened and Bo reached up to cup Lauren's cheek, "You are something I thought I would never have."

With Bo's eyes staring into her soul, and with the alcohol clouding her judgement she leaned in and kissed Bo. Then she leaned further forward and whispered in Bo's ear, "She's my wife."

Lauren sat up so she could see Bo's reaction. Bo looked like she was impressed, by what Lauren didn't know. Bo slid her hands back and forth on Lauren's thighs then she chuckled, "Gotta admit Sunshine I was not expecting that. I was expecting girlfriend or live-in lover. But wife? That's some serious shit."

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and commented, "Tell me about it."

She went to go move off of Bo's lap, but Bo took hold of her waist. Lauren didn't want to look back in those eyes. She just knew something was coming and she knew she wasn't going to like it. Bo gently grabbed her chin to make Lauren look her in the eye and she asked, "How's it feel to break your marriage vows?"

Lauren was appalled by the fact that Bo had the audacity to ask her that. And before she could stop herself, her hand was in motion and the palm of it met Bo's left cheek with enough force that the brunette's head turned to the right and Lauren's hand stung. "What the fuck gives you the right to ask me that?" Lauren got off Bo's lap and got out of the booth while shouting, "How the fuck do you think it feels?"

Lauren stormed out of the restaurant and she didn't turn back as Bo started to yell for her. When Lauren was outside of the restaurant she started to walk at a fast pace hoping Bo wouldn't be able to catch up with her. She ignored the random strangers loitering around on the sidewalk that hollered at her for attention. Lauren was lost in her own mind. Bo was playing with her and she was falling for her. Yet all the brunette wanted to do was see her in pain. Lauren wasn't paying attention to where she was going or where she was walking and when she walked into some guy she mumbled her apology and tried to walk around him. But the guy took hold of her arm and said, "Now wait a second blondie. I think you owe me a proper apology."

Lauren tried to get out of his hold, but he had a firm grip on her arm. Lauren didn't want to have to defend herself, but the man was harassing her and she was in a bad state of mind. Just as she was going to tell the man to back off or he wouldn't have children, she heard Bo shout from behind the man, "Hey! Fucking let her go."

The man didn't bother to look at Bo as he loudly said, "Go home princess. This between me and blondie."

Lauren watched as Bo forwent any further conversation and delivered a swift, but effective punch to his head causing the man to let go of Lauren and stumble to edge of the sidewalk. The man was holding his head while he was reached behind him and into the waistband of his jeans. He turned to face Bo and Lauren, and before he drew what Lauren knew to be a gun, he stopped short. He held up his hands and said, "Oh hey Bo. I-I-I didn't know she-"

Bo looked at Lauren and demanded, "Go straight to my fucking apartment." Lauren stood there worried for the man. She saw the look of rage in Bo's eyes and with that there was a mix of deadly intent that made Lauren think that if she did walk away then that man would not walk away alive.

"Bo he-"

"Fucking go Lauren!"

Lauren glanced at the man and he looked scared for his life. Lauren wasn't walking away. She was a doctor. She was supposed to save lives. No matter what capacity. Lauren walked in front of Bo, "No Bo I'm not going anywhere without you." Bo continued to stare through her and at the man who no doubt was praying that Lauren was able to get through to Bo. Lauren was also praying that she could get through to Bo and she wasn't even religious. "Bo!" Lauren shouted hoping to get the brunette to look at her. Bo glanced at her then she stalked pass Lauren and Lauren turned around just in time to see Bo deliver an uppercut to the man's jaw which was quickly followed by a right hook the side of his face then a fist to his solar plexus which brought him to his knees. Bo whispered something to him before she grabbed him by his hair and slammed her knee into his face.

Lauren stood there horrified. Bo had just attacked a man in front of her. She was too stunned to do anything. Bo grabbed her hand and they walked back to her apartment. They were steps from the entrance of Bo's building when Lauren found her voice, "What did you say to him?"

They entered the building and Bo didn't say anything. Lauren was actually thankful that Bo hadn't said anything. She had no idea what Bo would have said, but she knew she wouldn't have liked the response. They got to Bo's apartment and when Bo had the door locked Lauren was able to relax. Bo pulled off her jacket and muttered, "I'm going to take a shower."

Lauren grabbed her arm, "Bo wait. What the fuck happened back there?"

Bo quickly turned and faced her then she invaded Lauren's personal space as she spat, "You fucking not listening to me Lauren. I told you this was a dangerous neighbourhood, but you fucking ran out of that damn restaurant-"

"Because you fucking toyed with me Bo! That's all you've been fucking doing with me! Why?" Lauren yelled cutting Bo off.

"I have not done a damn thing to you Lauren. You are free to leave whenever the fuck you feel like. If you don't like the way I treat you then go. If you don't like the questions I ask then leave. If you don't like the way I handle the people who manhandle you on the street then fucking go." Bo challenged her still invading her personal space. Bo's intense stare bore into Lauren and the flurry of emotions Lauren was feeling was overwhelming her. She more than pissed at Bo. She was scared at what she had seen. She was now concerned about what she had involved herself in. And she was worried that she wasn't going to be able to just leave the situation now. But despite all those feelings when she looked at Bo standing there in all her intensity and with bloody knuckles her attraction to the woman never faded and she didn't want to leave. Lauren roughly ran her fingers through Bo's hair then held on to it tightly as she brought her head forward and their lips met in an angry, passionate kiss. Bo instantly responded to Lauren's kiss and brusquely grabbed her ass and used it to pull Lauren firmly against her.

Lauren moaned as Bo nipped at her lip. Lauren's hands fumbled to pull Bo's shirt out of her pants. But Bo was already working on Lauren's pants and Lauren let her take the lead wanting them to be naked already so she could feel Bo's skin against her own. Lauren kissed and bit at Bo's shoulder causing her to softly groan as she pushed down Lauren's panties and pants. Bo broke their kiss and embrace then pulled off her t-shirt t before she continued their heated kissing. She guided them back to the bathroom and they continued to get each other naked. As soon as they were both naked they stumbled into the all glass enclosure and Bo pressed Lauren against one of the glass walls. Bo unceremoniously entered Lauren and as she fucked her deeply she whispered harshly against her ear, "You are mine. I protect what is mine however I see fit. Do you understand?"

Lauren's head was resting back against the glass and her eyes were tightly closed. She had one of her legs wrapped around Bo's thigh and she clung to her shoulders with her nails digging deep into Bo's skin. Lauren whimpered as Bo's unrelenting fingers brought her closer to her orgrasm. Bo drove her fingers deep into Lauren's slick folds and demanded, "Do you understand Lauren?"

Lauren was close and she gasped before let out an agonized yell, "Yes!"

Bo's thumb flicked over her overly sensitive clit and Lauren's legs started to tremble. Bo bit then tugged on Lauren's earlobe and asked, "Who do you belong to Lauren?"

Lauren wasn't going to say it. She couldn't say it. If she said it then she was done and there would be no way for her to turn back. But the delicious feelings going through her body, and with Bo's fingers inside of her she couldn't prevent it from happening. And as her orgasm crashed down on her with such force her knees went weak all she could do was pant, "Yours Bo." She gasped, "I'm all yours."

Bo kissed her neck and murmured, "That you are Sunshine." Bo continued to fuck Lauren mercilessly and stated, "Now come for me again."

* * *

**I don't even know so don't ask lol. Leave the feedback. Being honest...it's all downhill from here. Thanks for reading this shit storm lol. Also my remaining chapter estimation blew up in my face so I'm clueless on that.**


	7. Titanic Has Hit The Icberg

******This chapter alludes to some themes (non-consensual sex and controlling partner) that may be triggering for some, so proceed with caution. There will be a warning so you can skip it and I'm going to bold it. Disclaimer: ********I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Lauren was lying on her stomach looking at Bo, who was lying on her side next to her, and she had her head propped up with one hand while the fingertips of the other one trailed softly up and down Lauren's back making goosebumps appear on her skin. Lauren saw the happy look on Bo's face and she smiled and remarked, "I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy."

Bo leant forward and softly kissed Lauren's shoulder then smirked, "That's what good sex will do to you Sunshine."

Lauren rolled her eyes and she didn't bother to hide the annoyance from her voice when she asked, "Does everything have to be a joke?"

Bo looked at her and countered, "Does everything have to be an argument?"

"With you yes because you don't respond like a normal person." Lauren quickly countered. She didn't want to argue with Bo. They were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and she wasn't quite ready to leave that yet. But Bo wanted to push her buttons. Lauren sighed and cuddled up to Bo. This woman confused her, but she couldn't get enough of her.

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's midsection then kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry." Lauren's head snapped up in surprise. Did Bo just apologise? Bo kissed her then chuckled, "Yes I apologised. Now get that look off of your face." Bo resumed the feather like touches on Lauren's back, "I have to be a vague and obnoxious sometimes Lauren. If I'm not then it could lead to trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Lauren asked as she rested her head back down on Bo's chest.

Bo was quiet which was unusual considering she always had some smartass retort readily available. Lauren sat up and looked at Bo. She saw the far off look on her face as she looked at some random spot in the apartment. This was new. Bo never got mentally distant and Lauren was concerned. She took Bo's hand and quietly said, "Bo." When she got no response she called her name louder and shook her shoulder, "Bo."

Bo looked at her then she blinked a couple of time as she came back to reality. Bo smiled at her then softly chuckled, "Sorry Sunshine." Bo laid down on her back and held her arm out for Lauren. Lauren hesitated and Bo smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. Now come here."

Lauren gave her a small smile then laid down and cuddled up to Bo with her head resting on her chest. Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren and held her closely to her. A few minutes passed where neither of them said anything. And it was the kind of silence that occurred when two people were comfortable with each other and nothing had to be said. After another moment Bo broke the silence, "There is a reason why I call you Sunshine."

Lauren lifted her head and remarked, "Because you're an asshole and like to annoy the shit out of me?"

Bo lifted her head up to give Lauren a kiss then smiled, "Pissing you off turns me on so much." Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance, but her body had a whole different reaction that she held off on as the look on Bo's face changed. Her eyes softened and she gave Lauren a small smile as she brushed a strand of hair out of Lauren's face then she softly caressed her cheek, "The reason why I call you Sunshine is because I have had a shitty life Lauren. And I'm involved in some pretty shitty things. But you..." Lauren waited patiently as Bo studied her face. This side of Bo was uncharted territory for Lauren, and the unexpected tenderness along with Bo opening up to her, pulled at her heart and she just wanted to hold her and let her know that none of that crap mattered now. And once she had found a way out of her relationship with Tamsin they would be together. "You make all the darkness disappear." Bo laid her head back against her pillow and looked up at the ceiling, "I want to keep you from that Lauren. You're too pure for it." Bo looked at her, "And I'm afraid you'll hate me."

Lauren's mind went through the millions of things that Bo could be involved in. And some of them challenged her morals, but until she really knew she had no idea how she would actually respond. Lauren knew it had to of been bad. Between the man she saw leaving Bo's apartment to the man who was scared shitless of Bo, Lauren was scared to hear the truth. But did that mean she would hate Bo? No. Never. Bo was in her. Lauren reached for Bo's hand and as she played with her fingers she said, "I couldn't hate you Bo." She let go of Bo's hand then rested her chin on Bo's chest and looked at her, "I'm yours remember?"

Bo smiled at her then softly chuckled, "I remember. But you're not fully mine until we take care of your situation."

Lauren deflected the comment, not wanting to bring Tamsin into the conversation, "Why do you think I'll hate you Bo?"

Bo's smile disappeared and she stated, "I'm not a good person."

"Bo I watched you beat the shit out of a man. I have no delusions about who you are." Lauren pointed out.

Bo took a deep breath and said, "I'm a drug dealer Lauren. And not some run of the mill street corner dealer. I have a large customer base."

Lauren was in bed with a drug dealer. Literally. Her brain yelled for her to get out of there and to go back to the safety of her wife and marriage. Never to see or think about Bo ever again. But her heart and soul told her that if she really cared for Bo then she would stay no matter what Bo did or how much of a monster she was. "What do you sell?" Lauren asked hoping it was pot. Pot she could deal with it. It was minor, but anything more than that she most likely would have an issue with.

Bo looked at her and Lauren saw the open honesty in her eyes and she already feared the answer. "If I tell you, you're stuck Lauren. I've told you too much already. Are you ready for this?"

No she wasn't ready for this. The woman she was falling for was a drug dealer and was about to tell her about her operation. The thought of knowing this information scared Lauren. She shook her head no, "I don't want to know." She laid her head back down on Bo's chest, "How did you get into it?"

Bo started to run her fingers through Lauren's hair as she told her how she became a drug dealer. "My dad was one. He was shot by a cop when I was thirteen. His brother took over for him." Bo paused for a moment before she revealed, "His brother is Frank."

Lauren quickly sat up, "Frank's your uncle?"

Bo slowly smiled and said, "Yeah. Uncle Frank has being taking care of me since then. He actually owns the club you work at."

"But he's the bouncer." Lauren stated in complete shock.

Bo softly chuckled and shrugged, "He's a strange guy, but he's got a good heart."

Lauren shook her head and said, "You couldn't have told me that when we first met?"

"No Lauren. Me being who I am and him being who he is we stay quiet about us being related." Bo gently argued. Then she sighed before continuing, "Frank wants to retire, plus he told me it's my birthright to be the head of the operation."

Lauren had sat up fully and she was looking at Bo. She was sleeping with and falling for the head of a drug ring. Lauren covered her face with her hands. What the fuck had she gotten herself into? Lauren got out of the bed and she began to pace. Her mind was at war with her heart. Nothing about this screamed safe or sensible. "And you're just going to take over just like that?" Lauren said on her third lap next to the bed.

Bo sat up and stated, "I have no choice in the matter Lauren. This is my family's business. Do I wish it were something like a damn restaurant? Most of the time yes I do, but most of the time it isn't that bad."

"It isn't that bad?" Lauren repeated incredulously. Her voice rose as she continued, "You sell drugs to people Bo. And the money you use to buy your product goes to things like: illegal weapons for wars that cause genocide, human trafficking of young girls, and a million other things. Hell the drugs themselves destroy people's lives on a daily basis. So no Bo it isn't that fucking bad. It's fucking horrible."

Bo got up and went over to her bureau then opened it to pull out some sweatpants to put on, "So I'm horrible person now? I've been a problem, irritating, and now horrible." Bo put on the sweatpants then got a t-shirt and demanded, "And lower your fucking voice Lauren."

Lauren exhaled in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair, "No you're not-"

"Careful about how you answer that question Lauren. You've seen what I done. To Dyson. To that man in the street." Bo walked over to her and stood in front of Lauren, "I'm ruthless. And I'm ruthless because I have to be. And if that scares you then so be it. But just know it keeps me safe and it will keep you safe." Bo took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose before she said, "You can go Lauren. I'm not going to keep you here. You don't know enough to get me in trouble, but I don't think you'll say anything."

Laure stood there and she stared into Bo's intense eyes. It was during those passing seconds that she did the only logical thing that was possible. She knew Bo wouldn't hurt her. No matter how pissed off she got at Lauren. And she knew Bo only had her best interest at heart even if she was irritating and annoying about it. Bo wasn't a monster. And she wasn't horrible. Her business was. And it was that business that had turned her into the hardened, ruthless monster that she could be. Bo needed Lauren and Lauren needed Bo. Lauren walked closer to Bo to close the space between them then she kissed her before softly saying, "I'm not going anywhere Bo." She placed her hand on Bo's chest, "I'm here for you. Do I have a problem with what you do? Yes. And we'll talk about that later, but I want to be with you Bo. Anything you tell me won't push me away from you. I've realised that now."

Bo grabbed hold of Lauren's waist and held her closely to her then captured Lauren's lips in a heated kiss, but there was much more emotion behind it. It wasn't the kind of kiss where Bo took command of it and Lauren followed. Bo let Lauren take control of it and Lauren wanted to convey through the kiss that as much as Bo had claimed her, Lauren equally claimed her too. Bo placed her hands on Lauren's cheeks then broke away from the kiss and breathlessly said, "You're going to be the death of me Sunshine."

Lauren smiled and remarked, "Hopefully not anytime soon."

Lauren was tangled up in Bo when she heard her phone going off. She untangled her legs from Bo's then unwrapped the brunette's arms from around her. Lauren rolled over to the nightstand and got her phone then answered it. It was the hospital calling wondering where she was because she was thirty minutes late and she had surgery in an hour. Lauren told the nurse that she would be there in half an hour and to continue everything as scheduled. Lauren moved to the side of the bed and sat up. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to set an alarm on her phone. But it had been the last thing from her mind. She and Bo had spent the remainder of the night making love and they had only stopped because Lauren knew she needed to sleep. Things had changed between her and Bo. Bo was no longer an enigma to her and she felt closer to her while Bo allowed herself to be more vulnerable with Lauren. They had given themselves to each other in a new way last night and Lauren wanted more. She sighed then she felt Bo move closer to her and rub her back, "What's the matter Sunshine?"

Lauren looked back at Bo and Bo looked tired, but content and she seemed almost carefree. Lauren couldn't help but to find her irresistible and she bent down and gave her a lingering kiss then quickly pulled back before Bo could take it any further. "I have to go to work Bo." Lauren said as she stood up.

Bo fell face first onto the bed and groaned, "It's just a day job Lauren. I think you can call out or something." Bo sat up and said, "Also we need to talk about your weekend job."

Lauren turned and looked at Bo as she fastened her pants close, "What about my weekend job? And heart surgery isn't a day job Bo. It's a career."

Bo sat up and exclaimed, "Whoa hang on!" Lauren stopped getting dressed and looked at Bo. "You're a doctor?" Lauren nodded and Bo chuckled, "What the fuck are you doing dancing on the weekends?"

Lauren walked up the two steps for the elevated platform that the bed was on and she bent down to gave Bo a kiss then to tell her, "We'll talk about it later and then maybe you can tell me about your scar?" Bo bit her lip in apprehension and she got a sad look on her face. Lauren ran her hand through Bo's hair, "You don't have to tell me Bo. I don't want to make you relive whatever it was that put that scar there." She gave Bo another quick kiss then whispered in her ear, "As much as you want me happy, I also want you happy too Bo."

Lauren stood up straight and Bo smiled, "You make me happy Sunshine. Happier than I've been in a while."

Lauren grinned and shook her head, "I have to go Bo."

Before she walked away Bo grabbed her hand then said, "Wait a second Lauren." Bo rolled to her side of the bed and took her phone off the nightstand then handed it to Lauren, "Take it. I'll text you with my new number when I get it later." Lauren gave Bo confused look and Bo explained, "You're married. And you're lying to and cheating on your wife." Lauren understood and she looked at the phone in her hand and Bo urged, "Take it Lauren and if you need me for anything call me."

Lauren reluctantly took the phone and she finished getting dressed and before she left she kissed Bo one more time. And as she was walking out Bo hollered, "Have fun saving lives Dr. Sunshine."

Lauren scowled, but continued walking. She was already late.

* * *

Lauren got through her first surgery and she had two more scheduled later that day. She was finally getting some headway on the research that she had been doing. Around one in the afternoon her phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey babe nice to see you're alive after last night since you didn't call me this morning." Tamsin said. Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lauren bit her lip to stop herself from saying the word that was on that was on the tip of her tongue. "I fell asleep in the on-call room Tamsin. I'm sorry. Then I got absorbed into my work. I'm so sorry."

Tamsin sighed and mumbled, "That's fine Lauren." Lauren heard Tamsin sigh, "Do you want to grab lunch? The team and I are in the city doing some training with the police department."

Right as she was about to answer Tamsin, Bo's phone went off and she silenced it before she looked at the display. It was just a text message that read, _"Can I have you for lunch?"_

Lauren grinned at the phone then she ignored it as she told Tamsin, "Babe I've got some work to do, but if I get it done then I'll probably get home earlier."

"Okay. And that's awesome. Maybe we could celebrate then." Tamsin asked her sounding hopeful.

A shiver went through Lauren as she thought about Tamsin touching her. It wasn't that Tamsin was a bad lover it was just that Tamsin wasn't Bo. Lauren took a steadying breath and tried to sound happy as she said, "Maybe babe. Look I've got to go. My alarm for the cultures are going off. I'll see you later."

"I love you" Tamsin said.

Lauren froze for a split second then she said, "Okay." Then she quickly hung up the phone. She couldn't tell Tamsin that she loved her. It was physically impossible for her to do now and it was a lie. And thinking about saying it to her made Lauren cringe. She took several calming breaths before she picked up Bo's phone and replied back to her, _"If you can get over here before two."_

* * *

**(Skip This Scene If It Triggers You)**

**Lauren walked into the loft and she was home at a decent hour which was better than not coming home at all. Although she had gotten out of work at six she and had spent some time with Bo before she headed home. Lauren was still on her Bo high as she headed upstairs to go take a shower. She and Bo had sex the hour that they were together and Lauren was still amazed by the way that Bo could make her feel. Not just physically, but also emotionally. Lauren went into her and Tamsin's room and stripped out of her clothes as she continued to think about Bo. Lauren headed for the bathroom and as she opened the door she realised the shower was running. She thought she could close the door, but Tamsin shouted, "Babe is that you?"**

**Lauren felt like a deer caught in headlights, but she knew she had no other choice but to answer Tamsin. She walked into the bathroom and smiled, "Hey babe. Feels like forever since I've seen you."**

**Because she had walked into the bathroom naked Tamsin gave her a suggestive look and smiled, "Me too. You wanna get in with me?"**

**Lauren tried not to recoil at the suggestion. She pointed over her shoulder and said, "I just remembered that I left my cell phone on vibrate."**

**Tamsin gave her a puzzled look, "Okay….I don't think that's all important Lauren."**

**Lauren shook her head no and weakly explained, "I'm on-call tonight and I-"**

**"Lauren we haven't had sex since last Saturday and I haven't seen you in more than twenty-four hours. You can't find time to have some shower sex with your wife?" Tamsin asked her incredulously.**

**Lauren stood there in place. She didn't want to do this. Tamsin stood there looking at her and waiting to see what she would say. Lauren shook her head and softly told her, "I'm sorry but I can't Tamsin. I-I'm sorry."**

**Lauren left out of the bathroom and she went in their room and she started to get dressed. Tamsin came out of the bathroom harshly asking, "And why can't you Lauren?"**

**Lauren pulled on a shirt then looked at Tamsin and said, "Because Tamsin there is a lot of shit going on with me right now and I just can't deal with you touching me right now."**

**"You can't deal with me touching you Lauren?" Tamsin snapped at her. Lauren was headed out of their room and Tamsin took hold of her arm, "What the fuck does that even mean? I'm your wife."**

**Lauren knew she wouldn't be able to jerk away from Tamsin, so she looked her straight in the eye and said, "It means exactly what you think. I don't want you fucking touching me."**

**Tamsin's piercing blue eyes turned dangerous and they bore into Lauren's as she gritted, "You are my wife and I can touch you however I damn well please."**

* * *

**(Safe To Read Now)**

Tamsin was scaring her and Lauren was afraid of where this was headed. And her fight or flight response took over and next thing she knew her fist went flying into Tamsin's face. Tamsin let go of her and she ran from the room. Lauren fled from their apartment and she was still in a state of fear as she drove from the parking garage. It wasn't until she was driving on the highway and into the city did she start to relax. Lauren got into the city and she wasted no time getting to Bo's place. As soon as she was at Bo's building she ran quickly inside and jumped on the freight elevator. When she got to Bo's floor she ran down the hall then banged on Bo's door when she got to it. Lauren had been trying to keep it together the entire time she was on her way over, but when Bo didn't answer the door she began to cry. She hit her fist one more time on the metal door and sobbed out, "Dammit Bo!" Then Lauren remembered she had Bo's phone and she quickly pulled it out and dialled the number Bo texted her from. As soon as Bo picked up Lauren cried out, "Where are you?"

"Sunshine what's the matter?" Bo asked the concern obvious in her voice.

Lauren was too distraught to answer her question instead she began to blame Bo for not being home, "You're supposed to be here. After I left you said you would be home all night, so why the fuck aren't you here Bo?"

When Bo replied there was an underlying dangerous tone beneath the concern, "I had some business to take care of Lauren." She paused for second then carefully said, "I need you to calm down though Sunshine and tell me what's the matter."

Lauren didn't want to tell Bo over the phone what happened, so she bit her lip then quietly asked, "Can you just come home please?"

There was a moment where Bo didn't say anything then she quickly said, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

They disconnected and Lauren slid down the wall and when her butt hit the floor she started to silently cry. Everything was a mess now. She had hit Tamsin. And Tamsin...she had never seen that side of her before. Tamsin had some intense moments, but she had never shown that possessive anger that she had just seen. And she knew once she told Bo everything was going to explode, but she was hoping to prevent that. She just wanted to be in Bo's arms and to know that she was safe and cared for.

True to her word Bo was stepping off the freight elevator ten minutes later and she had two guys with her. Lauren got up and rubbed at her tear-stained cheeks knowing that it was futile to do so. As soon as Bo was in front of her she lunged into Bo's arms. Lauren instantly felt safe, but at the same time she started to cry again because she was so overwhelmed by her feelings. Bo held her and stroked her hair while waited for Lauren to calm down. Once she was back in control of her emotions Lauren pulled away from Bo and asked, "Can we go inside?"

Bo nodded and said, "Yeah we can."

They went into Bo's apartment and Bo told the two guys who had come with her that they could leave. As Bo closed the door Lauren asked, "Who were they?"

Bo went in the kitchen and got a glass of water, "They were extra muscle. You had me worried Lauren and I had no idea what was going on. I wasn't going to go into the unknown alone." Lauren sat down on the couch and covered her face with her hands and gave Bo a muffled apology. She felt a nudge to her shoulder and she looked up to see Bo holding out a glass of water for her. Lauren took it then took a long drink from it. Bo sat down on the edge of the coffee table then placed her hands on Lauren's thighs. Her eyes held nothing but concern as Lauren looked into them. "What happened Sunshine?"

Lauren finished off the water and she handed the empty glass to Bo. Lauren took a deep breath and recounted what happened when she had gone home. By the time she had finished telling Bo everything the hard look had returned to her eyes. Her body was tense as she sat on the edge of the coffee table and one hand was balled into a fist. "….Then I punched her and came right over." Lauren finished as she carefully watched what Bo would do. Bo got up and she headed over to a hidden storage closet. Lauren heard several beeps then a safe opened. Lauren cautiously watched as Bo reached into it and when she pulled back she was holding a gun. Lauren jumped up and rushed over to Bo, "No Bo I'm not going to let you get yourself in trouble over this. It's over with."

Bo inspected the gun and muttered, "To hell it is." She looked at Lauren and the smouldering anger that was in her eyes scared her. "She put her hands on you and then she fucking-" Bo tightened her lips together then tightly said, "If she had done anything to you-"

"But she didn't Bo!" Lauren yelled. She took a deep breath then calmly said, "She didn't Bo. Now put the gun away."

Bo stared at the gun and Lauren wasn't sure what was going to happen. Bo was hell bent on killing Tamsin and Lauren knew she wouldn't be able to stop her once she was out that door. Lauren visibly relaxed as Bo put the gun back into the safe and closed it. Then she pulled Lauren in for a fierce kiss and directed her back to wall that was that was next to the storage closet. Bo broke away from Lauren then fiercely stated, "If she comes anywhere near you, she's a fucking dead woman."

* * *

**This chapter made me so nervous to post and there is going to be another one that'll probably do the same. This thing keeps getting darker and darker. I'm thinking two more chapters and an epilogue. Drug dealer? I know it's lame but I need it for the story, so stick with it. Thank you for reading. You guys have been amazing with the reviews and I love reading the speculations about Bo. Keep up with the reviews. **


	8. You're Stuck With Me

**There is some fleeting mention of suicide in this one and because you never know I've bolded and put in line breaks. ********Disclaimer: ********I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Lauren was lying on her side in Bo's bed and was looking at her phone as it laid on the nightstand. She was watching as the indicator light blinked letting her that know she had a missed call or a voicemail or a new text message. Lauren knew it was all three. Getting Bo to calm down last night had been a challenge after she had gotten her to put the gun away. Bo had only calmed down because she had agreed not to go into work today, and she also agreed to let Bo shadow her for the day. Bo's exact words had been, "If you think I'm going to give that bitch a chance to come near you then you must have lost your damn mind." On some level Lauren believed that she had. She had destroyed her marriage. She was falling for a drug dealer. And she was an exotic dancer on the weekends. Lauren smiled as she thought about how a psychologist would most likely have a field day with her. Lauren reached for her phone. She went through her text messages first. Tamsin had sent her fifteen messages. The first five were her apologising about what she had said and also for what she had done to Lauren. Then there were five begging Lauren to come home so they could talk. And the last five was one long message that was broken up. And as Lauren read it Tamsin was telling her that she understood if Lauren wanted to divorce her because she had completely lost it last night and it was totally unforgivable. That's what got Lauren.

Lauren re-read the last five messages repeatedly. Tamsin was taking the blame for their marriage ending when that was far from the case. Lauren had done this. Tamsin wouldn't have acted the way she did if Lauren wasn't cheating on her. Lauren had to clear the air between them and she had to see Tamsin. There was no way she going to let Tamsin take the fall for this. This was Lauren's fault. But there was one thing that prevented her from doing that and that was Bo. Bo would probably lock Lauren in her apartment before she would let her go see Tamsin. Lauren rolled onto her back and sighed heavily before she looked over at Bo who scared the shit out of her because she was staring at her. Lauren smacked her shoulder and remarked, "I see you're back to your stalker ways." Bo didn't laugh or smile at Lauren's joke and that worried her, "What's the matter Bo?"

Bo gave her a pointed look, "You're planning something stupid Lauren. And if you're planning something stupid then I'm going to be right there with you because I'll be damned if she puts her hands on you again."

Lauren looked up at the ceiling as she argued, "She's not going to do that again Bo." Lauren paused for a second then said, "I need to come clean to her. She shouldn't be blaming herself for the ending of our marriage. I'm the one to blame here."

"Lauren I don't care. If you go to see her, I will be there." Bo sat up and asked, "And so what if she blames herself? Why do you care? You've clearly moved on." She narrowed her eyes at Lauren, "Unless I've interpreted the entire situation between us incorrectly."

**(Suicide Bit)**

* * *

**Lauren sat up and said, "No Bo. What we have between us…it's real. Too real sometimes." Lauren brought her knees up and she wrapped her arms around her legs then rested her chin on one of her knees, "And I care because Tamsin…" She paused because this was something she hadn't shared with anyone before. Except Tamsin. Lauren rested the side of her head on her knees so she could look at Bo as she began to explain why she cared, "I was suicidal. Which shouldn't have surprised me considering my mother is an overbearing woman who I can never please."**

**She knew she was stalling. Lauren took a deep breath, "I attempted to kill myself almost three years ago. I was in a dark place. I was succeeding in my career, but I still felt empty. I was in a relationship that I wanted no part of and I was unhappy in my life. And I decided that I was going to drown myself." A rueful smile appeared on Lauren's face, "I had made it seem like a poetic death and reasoned that it would be less of a hassle for my family." Lauren paused. She felt as though she were detached from herself as she told Bo about her past.**

* * *

**(Safe To Read)**

"I had trespassed on some construction site that was close to the harbour and Tamsin was working security that night so she caught me. She stopped me from jumping into the water." The rest of the story got easier because it didn't reflect on her suicide or depression. "I placed myself in a treatment facility and Tamsin visited me almost every day. And at some point we just started dating then everything went by like a blur and next thing I know I'm married to her."

Bo had hung on to every word Lauren had said and her rapt attention unnerved Lauren a little, but it was the concern and the shimmer of tears in Bo's eyes that made her heart swell. Bo reached out and touched Lauren's cheek as she whispered, "I could have lost you."

Lauren took hold of Bo's hand and said, "But you didn't Bo. I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere. It seems you may be stuck with me."

Tears fell from Bo's eyes as she laughed then she held out her arms for Lauren and Lauren quickly moved into them. Bo wrapped her arms around her then kissed the side of her head and whispered, "And I'm happy to be stuck with you Sunshine." The two of them sat in silence for few minutes. Lauren had to recover from telling Bo about her suicide attempt and she was certain Bo was reassuring herself that Lauren was here and that she was okay. Bo took a deep breath then asked, "Did you want to marry her?"

Lauren lightly shrugged and admitted, "I did. We were happy once Bo. But eventually she wasn't enough for me. I felt like something was missing and that my second chance at life was being wasted. So-"

"You became a stripper." Bo finished for her.

Lauren sat up and jabbed her finger into Bo's shoulder, "I'm not a fucking stripper. Stop calling me that."

Bo rolled her eyes and smiled as she remarked, "Splitting hairs again Sunshine." Bo's face turned serious as she stated, "Also you're not doing that anymore. You have to quit."

Bo was annoying Lauren, so she got up and said, "You don't tell me what to do Bo. If I want to dance then I'm going to dance."

"And if I have to kill every motherfucker in that place then I'm going to have to kill every motherfucker in that place." Bo quickly responded. "You're not strip-dancing anymore Lauren. I am not kidding." Bo argued as she followed Lauren into the bathroom.

After she started the shower she turned and looked at Bo, "One you're being dramatic and two just because you have jealousy issues doesn't mean I have to quit something I enjoy. Also I'm a stage dancer. I don't give lap dances so it's not like anyone can touch me."

"You gave me one." Bo exclaimed.

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, "You're fucking kidding right?" She walked closer to Bo and got in her face as she slowly said, "You were an exception." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck even though she could tell Bo was pissed. She slowly slid her tongue across Bo's lip then said, "You're beyond beautiful and relentless. It was only a matter of time before I said yes." She slowly kissed Bo then pulled back, "Now come take a shower with me."

Lauren took Bo's hand and as she and Bo got into the shower Bo remarked, "You don't play fair."

Lauren pushed her under the running shower stream and grinned, "When it comes you I'll never play fair." Then Lauren captured Bo's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

They had sex in the shower twice before they actually washed. And once they were out Bo was about to make breakfast for them, but she received a phone call. And Lauren had the option of staying or going with her. Lauren decided to go with her. They went down to the parking lot and they headed over to Bo's motorcycle and as Bo got on it Lauren shook her head saying, "Fuck no. I am not getting on a motorcycle."

Bo held out a helmet for her and grinned, "Hop on Sunshine. It'll be the second best ride you'll ever be on."

Lauren glared at her and asked, "And what is the first?"

"Me." Bo replied with a cocky grin. "Now take the helmet and get on Sunshine. I ain't got all day."

Lauren snatched the helmet from Bo and put it on. And as she got situated behind Bo she remarked, "If you kill me I'm going to kill you."

Bo shook her head and chuckled, "Hold on tight Lauren. I know you got a tighter grip than that. Some areas are tighter than others." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's ribs and she squeezed tightly making Bo groan, "Okay not that tight. I got it. Bad joke."

Lauren rested her chin on Bo's shoulder and said, "Just go Bo."

Bo started the motorcycle up and as they left Lauren hung onto Bo with a death grip. Eventually they got to the club Lauren danced at and after Bo parked and killed the engine Lauren asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Business." Bo simply stated as she pulled off her helmet. Lauren got worried about what that could mean. But she took off her helmet then got off the motorcycle and she and Bo went into the club.

They entered the club from the rear entrance then Bo went over to the secure door that was in the back and she turned to look at Lauren, "You're not ready to see this part of me and I'm not ready for you to know this part of me." She gave Lauren a quick kiss then said, "Go to the front of the club. I'll send Frank up to keep you company."

Lauren wasn't going to argue because she had come to realise that the term "business" meant drug business and that could be a number of things. Lauren nodded and before she walked away she said, "Be careful Bo."

Bo grinned at her and winked, "I always am Sunshine."

Lauren went to the front of the club then she went over to one of the couches and she sat down. It was a few minutes later when Frank came from the back and out to the front of the club. He spotted Lauren on the couch and asked, "Something to drink Lo?"

Lauren smiled politely at him and said, "I'll have some water Frank. Thanks." Frank got them both something to drink then he went over and joined Lauren on the couch. After Frank handed her the glass of water he observed, "I see you and Bo have gotten close."

Lauren realised she was about to get grilled by the father figure of the woman she was sleeping with. Lauren took a sip of water and nodded, "We have. She is something amazing."

Frank chuckled and agreed, "That she is." He took a sip of his scotch then a stated, "She told me that you have a wife."

Lauren didn't say anything. She wasn't going to flat out lie to Frank because she liked him, and because he was basically Bo's father. But at the same time she was a little surprised that Bo had told Frank about her. Lauren took a deep breath and said, "I do have a wife."

Frank just slowly nodded his head. The two of them sat in silence for a while and Lauren was nervous as to what Frank would say. Lauren also realised that deep thinking must run in the family. Frank turned to look at her, "I'm not going to judge you. You have your reasons for doing what you're doing. But don't hurt Bo. You hurt Bo they won't find you. And I know she's told you about the business."

"She's told me about what she does in the business, but nothing in particular." Lauren explained before she took a drink of water to moisten her dry throat. She needed it considering the man had just threatened her life and she knew he would make good on it if she hurt Bo.

Frank chuckled and shook his head, "Good. Bo's cautious. And it has nothing to do with you, but it's the business." Then Frank's face suddenly turned serious, "And if you can't accept that about her then you need to leave and forget her. Go fix your marriage and go live your life. I'll worry about Bo."

Frank was giving her the opportunity to leave Bo. She wasn't going to leave Bo. She had yet to admit this to herself, but Bo filled the parts of her heart that she didn't know existed. And she wasn't going to leave that because of Bo's unethical profession. She would find some way to deal with the aspects of Bo's job. She looked Frank directly in the eye and declared, "I will never leave Bo." Then she added, "I-I love her."

Frank studied her for a moment then sighed, "Good. She needs someone who can love her despite the things she needs to do for herself and the business." Frank sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his salt and pepper hair, "Bo has had a tough life Lo. And her finding someone that will love her is nothing short of a miracle. I was worried about her."

Lauren scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

Frank regarded her then asked, "She told you her dad died when she was younger right?" Lauren nodded her head, "Did she tell you that she was there?" Lauren was surprised, but she shook her head no. Frank blew out a breath and remarked, "She's going to chop my balls off because I told you this." He paused for a second then told her, "It was supposed to be a simple discussion in regards to territory in the city and Leo, Bo's dad, wanted to give her some exposure to the business. But it got out of control and the other guys took Bo from Leo and they demanded all of the territory east of the harbour or they would kill her."

"Of course Leo gave it to them. She was his kid and he'd do anything for her especially since her mother died giving birth to her. He was all she had. But the fuckers stabbed her." Frank paused to take a drink of scotch then continued, "Leo called me right away and I booked it to the warehouse, but cops were swarming the place. And when I heard the shots…." Frank stopped and Lauren took hold of his large hand. Lauren figured the man must have had a lot of regret in regards to his brother's death. Frank drained his glass then took a deep breath, "We got her to the hospital. They had to repair her liver, and it was touch and go for awhile but she pulled through."

Lauren sat back on the couch as she thought about Bo's scar. Of course she wouldn't want to talk to her about it. It was a constant reminder of the night her father died and the night she could have died. Lauren ran her hand through her hair as she thought of all the guilt Bo might have been carrying. Lauren looked up at Frank and asked, "Why did they shoot him? Did he shoot at them? Did they know about the business?"

Frank shook his head no and ruefully chuckled, "No. To the world Leo Dennis was a small business owner with several locations throughout the city. But the cops had their anonymous tips about him, and they tried to trace things back to him but nothing could ever stick. But the cop that shot Leo we found out had a grudge against us. And we took care of that situation."

Lauren sat there and processed all the information that Frank had just told her. It was a violent and vicious world that she was getting into. It scared her. It didn't scare her in the sense that she wanted to run away from Bo and forget about her. No it scared her because she was concerned Bo would end up being the victim of someone's gun. She looked up at Frank and asked, "You can't let her take over Frank I need her." Lauren's eyes began to tear up, "And if she-Frank I can't deal with that."

Frank gently held her hands in his and smiled, "Bo's had some of the best educate her about the business and she's got her father's brains and stubbornness. You don't have to worry about her Lauren. The only thing you need to worry about is how are you going to stop yourself from kicking her ass every time she opens that smartass mouth of hers."

Lauren and Frank shared a laugh because it was true. Anytime Bo opened her mouth Lauren wanted to kick her ass most of the time. Or have sex with her, but she figured she wouldn't share that with Frank. "Yeah she does have a way of getting under your skin." Lauren said as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

Frank softly pat her hand and said, "Unfortunately that is biological. I punched Leo in the mouth a few times when were kids because he would say something that would piss me off so bad."

They were laughing when Bo came to the front of the club and she walked over to them smiling, "What's so funny?"

Frank got up and said, "Regaling Lauren here with some stories of your younger days." Bo groaned and Frank gently pat her back, "Don't worry it wasn't anything to embarrassing. I've got to go. Got some things to do before the club opens up." Frank started to walk away then he turned back around and looked at Laure, "Oh and Lo?"

"Yeah Frank?"

He grinned at her and stated, "Tonight's your last night dancing. You're fired."

Lauren sat there stunned. Frank could do that because he owned the club, but she wasn't ready to quit yet. Lauren looked up at Bo and Bo held up her hands, "I had no part in that."

Frank shook his and chuckled, "Do you think I was going to let you continue dancing when you're with her? Hell no. I'm surprised she hasn't-" He held up a hand, "Never mind. I run a business and that one…" He pointed to Bo, "is bad for business when she's jealous."

Lauren glared at Bo as she acquiesced, "Fine Frank." Then she quickly added, "But I quit."

Frank walked away and remarked over his shoulder, "Whatever you say doc."

Frank walked to the back of the club. And Lauren stood up and stalked over to Bo saying, "You told him?"

Bo smiled and replied, "You didn't say I couldn't tell anyone. Plus I was surprised."

Lauren shook her head and she hugged Bo. She hugged her tightly because she knew she was in love with her. She hugged her because she wanted Bo to know she was loved. And she hugged her because knowing that Bo had almost died, and that they almost never got their chance, hurt Lauren. Bo hugged her back and they stood there holding each other before Bo asked, "Are you okay Sunshine?"

Lauren looked up into Bo's caring eyes which were full of concern and she gave her a soft kiss then said, "Yeah. Everything is fine."

* * *

Lauren was backstage at the club waiting for her turn to go up on stage. She and Bo had spent the rest of the day doing normal couple things. They had gone shopping because Bo wouldn't let her go home to get clothes and Lauren wasn't ready for a Tamsin-Bo confrontation yet. They also did other things like going to a crappy movie and hanging out in the park. It had been a long time since Lauren had felt this good with someone. Lauren had her tablet and was reading a medical periodical when Rachel came over and gave her a sad look. Lauren put down her tablet then she got up and hugged the red head then she told her, "Rach I won't be away from the club. I'll come back and visit. Maybe you can give me a lap dance or two."

Rachel had tears in her eyes and she sniffed, "Okay, but the place isn't going to be the same without you Lo."

Lauren chuckled and replied, "I think the place is going to stay the same unless management decides to change the club completely."

Rachel rolled her eyes and remarked, "I'm trying to get sentimental and you're pissing all over it."

Lauren chuckled and hugged the girl one more time, "Save the sentiments for later. I still have three sets to get through."

"Two." Rachel pointed to the hall that led to the stage, "Your turn Sunshine and give them something they'll remember."

Lauren headed to the stage and after the DJ announced her she proactively walked on stage and waited for the music to start. And while she waited she smirked when she saw that Bo was right where she should be. Front and centre. Tonight she was dancing for one person and one person only. That person was Bo. When the opening for _Kisses Down Low_ by Kelly Rowland started Lauren lost herself to the music for the last first set she would have. As she performed what she knew to be the sexiest routine she had ever done she kept her eyes locked on Bo. And Bo never looked away from her. Lauren dropped down to her knees then she prowled her way to the edge of the stage and when she was directly in front of Bo she flicked her hair to the side then slowly ran the tip of her tongue across her upper lip. And as she got up she gave her a wink.

When was standing up her concentration was broken when she saw a blinking light. She looked to see what it was and she saw man holding what appeared to be a small video recorder. Next thing she knew Bo was jumping out of her seat and going for the man. Bo reached the man and she didn't bother with the camera and just as she was about to punch him Frank bellowed, "Bo don't do it. I'll handle it."

Lauren watched from the stage as Bo stood in front of the man. And she held her breath while she waited to see what would happen, but she slowly released when Bo started to walk over to the stage. Bo stood in front of her and held out her hand for Lauren, "We're going."

Lauren nodded and jumped down off the stage and they headed to the backstage area so Lauren could get her stuff. After she said bye to everyone they left and as Bo was driving them back to her apartment she asked, "Do you understand now?"

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and said, "I understood earlier today Bo and I'm sorry I fought you on it." She took Bo's hand, "I don't want to put you in positions where you're always risking yourself. That's not good for either of us."

Bo glanced at her then back at the road as she asked, "What's changed your tune Sunshine?"

Lauren grinned at her, "I saw the bigger picture."

"And that is…"

Lauren just smiled as she looked at Bo. The bigger picture was them, but she wouldn't tell Bo that. Not yet. She needed to get everything between her and Tamsin settled. And once that was done with then she would be able to begin her new life with Bo.

* * *

**Everything is getting mushy now. But there is one more chapter left and the epilogue. Thank you for reading. And once I'm out of this dark one I will work on Every Action ASAP. Leave a review.**


	9. And She Will Be Loved

**There's a lot of violence in this one. D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Tamsin woke up when her work phone started ringing. She groaned into the pillow her face was planted into. She had been drinking the night before and the night before that. She had lost it on Lauren and she didn't mean to, but she knew Lauren was pulling away from her. And she didn't know why. That's why she said she was ready for kids. She thought maybe Lauren was ready for them and didn't know how to approach her about it. And now Tamsin knew Lauren wouldn't forgive her. She hadn't heard from her going on two days now. They had never gone this long without talking, but this wasn't one of their fights about Lauren's job or a fight about them going to her parents. Tamsin had crossed a line and she knew it. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Tamsin reluctantly reached for her phone and she answered it grumbling, "There better be a damn good reason why you're calling me on my day off."

Ricky, one of the guys on the security firm's team, said, "Hey Boss. Um...something has come up. Can you get over here?"

Tamsin groaned. She was not in the mood for this. Not only was hungover, but she wanted to get in contact with Lauren and try to get her to come home so they could work things out. Tamsin wondered where she was because she knew the other blonde wouldn't have gone to her parents' house. Lauren would rather go to hell than go to her parents. Tamsin let out an exasperated breath then said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice, "Can't it wait Ricky? I've got a hangover from hell and I've got to go find Lauren."

Ricky was a quiet and then he urged, "Tamsin you'll want to see this as soon as possible."

The team knew she wasn't supposed to be called on the weekends unless it was an emergency. In this case Ricky using her name made her alert and she knew something serious was wrong. Tamsin quickly got out of bed and told him, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She showered, dressed, and took enough Advil to murder the headache pounding in her head then left. As soon as she arrived at the building that housed the security firm she quickly made her way up to the floor it was located on. Tamsin barged through the doors and shouted, "Ricky where are you?"

Ricky stood up from his desk and he was carrying a manila folder and he said, "Right here Boss. Can we go to your office?" Tamsin gave him a curt nod then they headed to her office. Tamsin sat down in the chair behind her desk and as she did she glanced at the pictures of her and Lauren on it. Tamsin missed her wife and she hoped that she was okay. Before she could get lost in the thoughts of how she screwed up her marriage, Ricky cleared his throat and started, "Me and a couple of guys went out last night after our shift. And we went to this club and…" He trailed off. Tamsin could see he was nervous. She wondered what he had seen at a club that made him so nervous to tell her. Instead of continuing he stretched out his arm to hand her the manila folder. Tamsin quirked her eyebrow as she took the folder and eyed him cautiously. When she lifted the cover to open the folder he explained, "Those were taken with my cell, but the bouncer took the video camera I had on me from the equipment room." He paused as she continued to look at the photos. Then he hesitantly asked, "That's who I think it is. Isn't it?"

Of course it was. Tamsin had shown the team countless pictures of Lauren and they had hosted many picnics and get-togethers that everyone on the team was familiar with her wife. There was no mistake that the scantily clad blonde woman in heels was that same woman. Tamsin flipped through the photos and with each one her hurt grew which built up her anger. She stopped flipping through them when she came to one where Lauren was on her hands and knees in front of a brunette. The sexual tension between them was palpable even through the photo. Tamsin clenched her jaw so tight her teeth hurt. Lauren was cheating on her. It all made sense. This woman was fucking her wife and this is why Lauren didn't want her to touch her the other night. In a low, controlled voice she asked, "Where was this?" Ricky told her the location of the club and as she continued to stare at the picture she asked, "Who's this woman?"

Tamsin could feel Ricky's anxiety about the situation, but being the smart man he was he answered her question, "I-I'm not certain boss. But the bouncer called her Bo when he stopped her from beating the shit out of me. I'm pretty sure if he hadn't she would have killed me. The look in her eyes….it was dangerous Boss."

Tamsin looked at the picture and she focused on Bo's profile. The bitch may have been dangerous, but she was even more dangerous. And the fact that this woman was sleeping with her wife pissed her off. And Lauren….Lauren would get hers about this. Tamsin now knew that her wife had been lying to her for the last few months about her late nights at work. Instead of volunteering at some inner city hospital, her wife was being a whore on stage and taking her clothes off for money. Tamsin closed the folder and she closed her eyes for a moment to try to get a handle on her anger before it consumed her. When she finally opened her eyes she looked at Ricky and her face was expressionless, but her gaze was hard, "Thank you Ricky. I will deal with this."

Ricky nervously nodded, "No problem Boss. I thought you would want to know. I know I would want to know if my wife was shaking her goods in front of strangers every night."

Tamsin voice was low as she replied, "I'm sure you would." Tamsin stood up with the folder and with little emotion in her voice she said, "Thanks again Ricky."

Tamsin didn't notice the worried look on Ricky's face as she left her office. She wasn't going to do anything crazy. She wanted to talk to Lauren and get an understanding of what she had been shown. An understanding of why she was doing what she was doing and why she was cheating on her with this Bo woman. That's all she wanted to do.

* * *

Lauren rolled over and cuddled up to Bo and the brunette wrapped her arms around her even though she was still dead to the world. Not only had she felt great from having sex most of the night, but she also had the day off. Lauren sat up and kissed Bo's nose then she grinned when Bo made this cute little scrunched up face. Lauren was happy with Bo. Despite all their arguments and the fact that Bo could annoy the shit out of her sometimes, they were also good together. Bo cared about her under all the jealousy and possessiveness. And even when she was that way Lauren felt comforted by it. And Lauren now couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. She carefully slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. She needed to talk to Tamsin. There was so much that she needed to discuss with her. She needed to come clean about her job, Bo, and the fact that their marriage was over. It was going to be a tough conversation. Tamsin would be hurt and angry, but Lauren knew she would move on. This was a good thing for the both of them. Lauren heard the shower door open. Bo stepped up behind her then wrapped her arms around her waist then she kissed her shoulder before she murmured against it, "You know you can't sneak away that easy."

Lauren's eyes drifted closed as Bo's lips slowly made their way across her shoulder then up her neck. She quietly moaned then smiled, "I wasn't trying to sneak away." She turned around in Bo's arms, "I needed a hot shower to loosen up some of these sore muscles."

Bo grinned at her and commented, "I have an idea that can loosen them up even more."

Lauren captured Bo's lips for a slow, lazy kiss. It was one of those kisses that two people shared because they were happy with each other and they could spend forever kissing like that. But once Bo's hands started to slide up Lauren's slick body the pace of the kiss increased and Bo took control. Bo pressed her against glass that made up the side of the shower then she broke their kiss and began to slowly kiss her way down Lauren's neck. Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair then held on to it is as Bo gently nipped and sucked the sensitive skin on her neck. Bo, at an agonizingly slow pace, made her way down Lauren's body. And when she reached the firm nipple on her left breast, Lauren softly gasped as Bo ran her tongue around the highly delicate nub before she sucked on it. Bo lavished her breasts with attention and it drove Lauren crazy. She was aching for Bo to touch her in places that were throbbing. When Lauren let out a tormented groan Bo began to kiss her way back up Lauren's chest then she met Lauren for a fervent kiss. And Lauren surprised Bo when she switched their positions and put Bo through the same torture that she had just put Lauren through. Except Lauren took one step further. After worshipping Bo's breasts she kissed her way down her flat stomach then she gently bit the skin over her hip bone as she moved further down Bo's body. And when she was on her knees on the floor of the shower she looked up a Bo and Bo was looking down at her. Bo's eyes were filled with arousal, need and excitement. Lauren enjoyed the fact that she could reduce the sarcastic, smart mouthed woman to a speechless, highly aroused mess . Lauren softly kissed the inside of Bo's thigh and before she put her mouth on her wet centre she looked Bo directly in the eye, "I love you."

Bo didn't have a chance to respond because Lauren had buried her tongue deep inside of her. Tasting Bo was one more thing about the brunette that she didn't think she would ever get tired of. Lauren's oral invasion on the most sensitive parts of Bo's body made the woman above her moan and gasp for her not to stop. And right before Bo came Lauren stood up and promptly entered two fingers into her to replace her tongue then as she fucked Bo without abandon she breathlessly said, "I love you Bo. And I will love only you." Then with a flick of her thumb over Bo's clit the brunette came all over her fingers.

They had just stepped out of the shower and Bo was drying her hair out when she said, "I was thinking I should get you a key made."

Lauren turned from her spot in front of the sink where she was brushing her teeth and with her mouth full of toothpaste she exclaimed, "You want me to move in?"

Bo wrapped her towel around her head and as she stood up straight she responded, "Yeah why not?"

"Don't you think that's a little...oh I don't know fast?" Lauren asked after she spat out the toothpaste in her mouth.

Bo leaned against the sink next to her, completely naked, and grinned, "No I don't think it is. I mean we did that in the shower and-"

"I'm still married Bo." Lauren rinsed her mouth out with water then once she spat the water out she explained, "And what we did in the shower…..that was me telling you how I feel about you."

Bo folded her arms over her bare breasts and pointed out, "No that was you claiming me in your unique way Sunshine." And Bo nonchalantly shrugged, "So what you're married. Just need to get a lawyer to make up some papers and you're a free woman again. In theory."

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Bo was grating on that nerve that only Bo could grate. Lauren went to the dresser in the corner and as she forcefully pulled open the top drawer she argued, "My marriage isn't reduced to me signing some paperwork Bo. There are finances to go over, property to deal with, and a whole bunch of other things that need to be taken care of." Lauren pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt. "Tamsin deserves more than that Bo. She deserves an explanation. And she's going to get one. Today."

That pissed Bo off. She stalked over to Lauren and glowered, "You are not fucking going over there Lauren. And if you do I'm coming with you."

Lauren pulled open another drawer and as she pulled out a pair of jeans she looked at Bo, "You can't be there Bo. I need to do this alone." She put the jeans on then stated, "You being there could make an already shitty situation worse."

Bo glared at her. Lauren could see that her body was tense and her jaw was tight. Bo was more than pissed, but Lauren knew that Bo would have to see reason in this and let her go talk to Tamsin by herself. Eventually Bo angrily pointed at her and shouted, "I fucking hate this." Then she made her way over to her side of her bed and demanded, "What's the address?" Lauren got a confused look on her face and Bo snapped, "For your house Sunshine. What is the fucking address?"

Lauren was still confused about the request and she asked, "Why Bo?"

Bo made a frustrated noise and remarked, "Because you have two hours. And if you're not back in two hours then I'm coming for you and I will be carrying."

Lauren stared at Bo. The brunette was serious. This was the only way she was going to be able to talk to Tamsin without Bo. She heavily sighed out, "Fine Bo, but leave the gun."

"Fuck you. I'm bringing the gun." Bo quickly shot back.

Lauren knew she was only be able to take so much shit from Bo and she shouted, "You're not bringing a fucking gun to kill my wife Bo. In fact…" Lauren walked over to where she knew the hidden storage closet was and she gave Bo a pointed look, "Give me the damn gun."

Bo stood there and stared Lauren down. Lauren knew this wasn't going to be easy. In fact she was hoping Bo would tell her to fuck off. Bo scoffed and remarked, "Turning me into this soft sack of shit." She held up her phone and said, "I won't bring the gun now give me the address."

Lauren shook her head no then gave Bo this incredulous look, "Do I looking fucking stupid Bo?" Bo arched her eyebrow and gave her a look that asked Lauren if she wanted her to really answer that. Lauren retorted, "Oh fuck you." Then she ordered, "Give me the gun Bo."

Bo strode over to where the hidden storage closet was and she glared at Lauren as she hit the trigger that popped the panel out then she said, "Lauren I'm trusting you so fucking much right now. I'm trusting that you know what you're getting yourself into. I'm trusting that somewhere in the beautiful, brilliant mind of yours that you know when to leave when the situation gets out of hand. And…" Bo bit her lip then turned to open the safe. She pulled out the gun then placed it into Lauren's open hand, and with tears in her eyes she finished, "I'm trusting you to come back to me safe. Do you understand Lauren?"

Lauren cupped Bo's cheek with her other hand then leant forward to place a soft kiss on Bo's lips then she pulled back and whispered, "I understand Bo. And I will." She gave her another kiss before she smiled, "I'm yours remember?"

Bo took the gun and placed it back into the safe before she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist to pull her in for a deep, but loving kiss then she admitted, "No Lauren. I'm yours." She kissed her one more time then she started to tug at Lauren's shirt remarking, "One more time before you leave me."

Lauren couldn't say no to Bo. And they made love two more times before Lauren left to go talk to Tamsin. Only after she had given Bo the address for the loft. And as Lauren was leaving Bo's apartment they were standing in the hall and Lauren gave Bo a quick kiss then said, "I love you."

Bo ran her hand through Lauren's hair and smirked, "I know you do Sunshine."

Lauren just shook her head and left. She wasn't going to push Bo to say it. She could feel it. Every time Bo touched her or kissed her or looked at her she knew Bo loved her. Lauren smiled as she stepped onto the elevator. And once everything with Tamsin was cleared up she would come back to Bo and tell her that she would like to move in with her.

* * *

Tamsin was at her and Lauren's loft. She was on her third glass of vodka and surrounding her drink on the glass coffee table were the seven pictures Ricky had given her. She had been staring at the one where Lauren was on her hand and knees in front of the brunette. Tamsin couldn't believe that Lauren was cheating on her. Especially after all she had done for her. Tamsin had been there when Lauren's depression would make her retreat so far into herself that she wasn't even herself. Tamsin had been there making sure Lauren felt the love she needed to repair herself. Tamsin had invested so much of herself into Lauren and their relationship. The betrayal she felt cut deep and the anger was even worse. Tamsin's phone rang and she looked at it. Lauren. She didn't want to pick it up because Tamsin didn't trust herself to contain her anger. And she didn't think she would be able to prevent herself from saying something that would be unfair to the blonde. The call went to voicemail. Tamsin took a drink before she picked up the phone and checked the message, "Hey Tamsin. I hope you're home because I want to talk to you and I don't want to leave long message. I'll be at the loft in a few minutes." Then the message ended. Tamsin picked up the glass and finished off the rest of her vodka.

Lauren was coming to talk. Tamsin wondered what Lauren was coming to talk to her about. She wondered if Lauren would come clean about her second job and her new girlfriend. Tamsin chuckled in disbelief. Lauren wouldn't admit to anything. Tamsin had set her up with the perfect reason to blame everything on her. She inhaled deeply through her nose then she got up and got herself another glass of vodka. This would most definitely be an interesting conversation. Tamsin stayed on the couch slowly sipping her drink as she waited for Lauren. Fifteen minutes later Lauren came through the door and she was wearing clothes Tamsin had never seen before. There was something else about her that made Tamsin study her wife. Then she realised that Lauren was glowing with happiness. Lauren never looked that way with her before. And she felt an intense pang of hurt through her heart which made her clench her jaw in anger out of jealousy. As Lauren made her way over to the sitting area she asked, "What's with the pictures? Did something come up at work?"

Tamsin looked at Lauren with little emotion on her face and answered, "Something like that. Ricky had an emergency that had come up and it required my attention."

Lauren tossed her jacket on the back of a chair and said, "Is everything okay? Is Ricky okay?"

Tamsin could see the genuine look of concern on Lauren's face. She had no idea. Lauren had no idea that a member of her team had witnessed her little performance and had taken photographic evidence of it. Tamsin gave her a slight nod and stated, "Ricky's fine." Tamsin tilted her head a little and asked, "Where have you been?"

She paid close attention to every move that Lauren made. She was trying to keep her anger in check, but the longer she was in Lauren's presence the more pissed off that she got. Lauren sat down in the chair and rubbed her palms on her jeans as she hesitantly told her, "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Oh really?"

Lauren nodded and Tamsin sat up then picked up the picture of Lauren and the woman named Bo. She got up then walked over to Lauren and extended out the picture to her and said, "It wouldn't have anything to do with this does it?"

* * *

Lauren hesitantly looked at the picture that Tamsin was extending out to her. She had no clue as to what it could be of, but the bottom of her stomach dropped out and she felt like she was about to lose the contents of her of it. Lauren slowly took the picture from Tamsin and she looked at it. She felt the blood drain from her face as she realised what had actually happened last night. She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognised Ricky. She was too damn preoccupied with Bo. Lauren snapped her head up to look at Tamsin as she frantically began to explain, "Tamsin I'm sorry. This is not the way I wanted you to find out about this. I-"

"So how did you want me to find out about you being a cheating whore Lauren?" Tamsin shouted. Lauren watched as a tense Tamsin took a few breaths to calm herself. She knew this was going to be a horrible discussion, but now that Tamsin had found out by other means and from someone else, Lauren knew this conversation was going to be out of her control. Tamsin walked away from her, "How long have you been fucking doing this because from the way you look in these fucking pictures you look like you've been doing it for awhile."

Lauren looked down at the picture in her hand then back up at Tamsin, "Three almost four months."

Tasmin gawked at her then shook her head as she walked over to the coffee table then she picked up her glass and headed to the kitchen. Lauren got up to follow her and as Tamsin poured herself some more vodka she demanded, "And how long have you been fucking that bitch?"

That Lauren wouldn't stand for. And she crossed her arms across her chest and with heavy emphasis she stated, "_Bo_ and I have been seeing each other for a week. And don't call her a bitch."

Tamsin's head jerked up and she stalked over to Lauren then in a threatening voice she stated, "I will call that fucking bitch whatever the fuck I want. She's touching my wife and that makes her the world's biggest bitch."

Lauren had to clench her teeth together to prevent herself from arguing with Tamsin. Lauren knew she was angry and that she was going to call Bo names which meant she would have to tolerate it for the moment. Lauren inhaled sharply through her nose then said, "We need to talk about that too."

Tamsin smirked and turned to walk back to her drink, "What you being my wife?" She took a drink then scoffed, "That's not changing."

Lauren stared at Tamsin. The decisiveness in her voice surprised her. Tamsin was going to try and force her to stay in a marriage that she was no longer was happy in. For what reason? To lay some sort of claim to her? That was bullshit and Lauren let derisive laugh, "No that is changing Tamsin." She stepped closer to her and clearly stated, "I no longer want to be in this relationship." She took another step towards Tamsin and she was so close to her she could smell the alcohol on her breath. And as she drove her final point home she noticed the drastic change in Tamsin's eyes, "I am no longer happy with you."

Tamsin immediately spun around and the next thing Lauren knew her hand was wrapped around her throat. Tamsin held her firmly against the refrigerator. The deadly stare in the other woman's eyes made Lauren instantly regret not bringing Bo. Tamsin's hard gaze bore into her and in a dangerous tone she proclaimed, "You are mine Lauren." Then in the same tone she asserted, "_I_ stood by while you dug yourself out of that shitty ass hole you were in. _I_ was the only one who stood by and repaired all the bullshit you had gone through." Tamsin's grip tightened on her throat and Lauren started to grasp at her arm to try to remove her hand from her throat because she couldn't breathe. "_I_ saved your life Lauren." Then her voice dropped, "And _I_ can fucking take it away." She let go of Lauren's throat then seethed, "And I'm not going to let someone else take credit for me making you whole. You can fucking get rid of that thought."

Lauren rubbed her neck as she took deep breaths to calm herself and to get the oxygen flowing through her body again. Lauren got a glimpse of this side of Tamsin the other night and now that it was fully showing, she was deathly afraid of the woman. She never thought Tamsin would ever hit her or cause her any harm, but now she was being proved wrong. Tamsin had been nothing but sweet and caring towards her and she had no idea where this was coming from. Lauren took a deep breath then croaked out, "Tamsin please. You can't keep me hostage in our marriage. Why are you acting like this?"

As Tamsin walked out of the kitchen she remarked, "Because you fucked me Lauren. And when you fuck me over you lose all respect from me."

"But that doesn't give you the right-"

"It does because clearly you have no respect for me. Our marriage. Or yourself." Tamsin got a look of disgust on her face, "And judging by those pictures you really have no respect for yourself."

Lauren wasn't going to stand there and let Tamsin talk to her like that even if she had just choked the hell out of her. She followed her into the living room, "Fuck you Tamsin. Just because you're some controlling asshole doesn't mean you're better than me. Do you want to know why I did it?"

Tamsin sat on the couch and gestured, "I'm all ears Lauren. Why do you feel the need to be a whore and a cheating slut?"

"Because I'm not happy Tamsin!" Lauren cried out hoping it would drive the point home to the other blonde. Lauren ran her hands through her hair, "I'm wasting my second chance at life. I needed something that would give me a thrill and made me realise I wasn't wasting it. You and I have become nothing but roommates at this point."

"I don't fucking care Lauren. When we signed up for this it was a forever deal. You're not leaving this marriage." Tamsin told her not caring at all about Lauren's feelings. Lauren wasn't going to put up with this bullshit and she headed for the door. But Tamsin was quick. And just as Lauren reached for the doorknob she felt the blow to her head and just before she lost consciousness Tamsin stood above her and repeated in a menacing tone, "I told you, you're not leaving this marriage Lauren."

* * *

Bo paced the floor of the office above the club. Hour and a half. Lauren had been away from her an hour and a half. She felt like a part of her was missing and she started to regret their fight from earlier, but at the time she was angry at herself for not standing her ground. Lauren made her weak. No. Lauren was her weakness. Ever since her eyes laid on the blonde her heart wanted nothing else. Bo remembered the first time she saw Lauren vividly. She had walked into the club and she was headed for the back when Sunshine stepped on the stage. Bo's heart had jumped into her throat and she wanted nothing more than to have her. Little did Bo know Sunshine came with a set of complications that really made Bo stupid sometimes. Messing with a loose, married cannon was dangerous. Especially in her line of work. Bo let out an aggravated noise and pulled out her phone to check the clock. Another five minutes had passed. Bo felt like something was wrong. It shouldn't take this long for someone to break up their marriage. Or so she figured. She had no idea. Before Lauren she never had a relationship. She fucked around, but no attachments. She was afraid of getting close to people and losing them. But Lauren had found a weakness in her wall and she tunnelled her way through. Bo took out her cigarettes and took one out then lit it. She smoked while she paced. Bo knew Lauren would want her to quit eventually, but she hadn't said anything and Bo wasn't going to provoke her to say anything.

The office door opened and Bo's head sharply turned to see who was coming in and Frank came in then pointed at her, "Put that out. And I'm going to tell the good doctor on you."

Bo rolled her eyes and put the cigarette out in the pot of the small plant he had on his desk. "Lauren hasn't told me to quit yet and you're going to keep your mouth shut about it so she doesn't." Bo walked over to the couch that was in the office and plopped down on it then she laid down, "I'm going crazy Frank. She left an hour and a half ago and I haven't heard from her since. I'm worried."

Frank sat down in the leather chair behind his desk and asked, "Why are you worried? She's doing something extremely difficult. It requires more than two hours to dissolve a relationship Bo."

Bo covered her eyes with her forearm and snorted, "I don't fucking care. That bitch put her hands on Lauren. And if she does it again I'm killing her."

Frank was quiet for a moment then he just responded, "I trust for you to do what's right Bo, but if shit goes south on this I want you to abandon ship. You are in no place to be caught up in some relationship bullshit."

Bo quickly sat up and she walked over to Frank's desk and slammed her hands down on it glowering, "I will not abandon Lauren. I-" Bo stopped short. She hadn't told Lauren those words and she wasn't ready to say them yet. She had never said those words to anyone before. And she wasn't going to tell Frank before she told Lauren. She back pedalled, "I care about her Frank and if anything were to happen to her I wouldn't be able to survive."

Frank got up and came around the desk then he enveloped her in a hug. The last time he had done that was when she came back from her trip from Columbia and that was almost two months ago. He kissed the top of her head and told her, "I know you do Bo, but for my own selfish reasons I want you alive for as long as possible."

Bo wormed her way out of her uncle's embrace then scoffed, "Yeah because you want me to take over for you. Don't worry about it Frank. I will take over the business and you can retire comfortably in the islands."

Frank shook his head and gently argued, "No Bo that's not the only reason. Though retirement is a dream come true. I was afraid to put you in charge for a while there. You're stubborn like your father and impulsive like him too. But you got a bit of your old uncle's wisdom too." He went back to go sit in his office chair and he told her, "I promised your dad when you were just a baby that I would take care of you. And I keep my promises. Bo. Don't make me a liar."

Bo hated when her uncle played the dad card, but he didn't play to guilt trip her. He played it most of the time to make her think about their situation. She wasn't just an ordinary person no matter how much she would like to be. Bo was the soon to be the head of the largest drug organisation in the city. And she needed to stay alive and keep a low profile in order for the organisation to remain in their position. Bo planned on doing that, but she planned on doing that with Lauren by her side. And she was going to go get the woman she cared about. Bo headed for the door and she had just opened it when Frank warned, "This is her problem to deal with Bo. I want you to stay out of unless you need to get involved. Do you understand?"

Bo nodded her head and walked out the door. She didn't lie to her uncle, but if Lauren was having a hard time then she would find her a way out. Bo was a fixer of problems. She left out of the club and drove to the loft that Lauren shared with her wife in some suburb thirty minutes outside of the city. She had taken her car which conveniently had a gun in the glovebox. She wasn't going to just go in wielding a gun and demanding that Lauren come with her. It was just in case.

* * *

Tamsin had put Lauren in the guest room on the bottom floor and she was closing the door when she heard a knock on at door. Tamsin wasn't expecting any company and she knew for damn sure that Lauren wasn't expecting any eith. Tamsin quickly went into the sitting area and put the damning photos in the folder. The person knocked on the door again and this time it was louder than the last one. Whoever it was, was persistent. Tamsin shook her head to help herself focus and then she headed to the door. She opened it and Tamsin was so surprised by who was on the other side of it that she had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't that drunk. After realising it wasn't a figment of her imagination she asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Bo looked through the open door and she didn't spot Lauren in the open area of the loft, but she saw a wall partition that sectioned off something and a door. Bo gave the blonde a pointed look and answered, "I'm here to see Lauren. Is she here?"

"And you are?" Tamsin asked knowing already who she was. This was the bitch that was fucking her wife. This was woman who had stolen her wife from her. She gripped the doorknob tighter as her anger returned, but she kept her face passive. She wasn't going to let on that she knew who Bo was. And it was clear that Bo had no idea who she was.

Bo cautiously eyed Lauren's wife. If Lauren was here she would have heard Bo's voice and would have come out to tell her off because she hadn't respected the two hour time limit. "Bo. I'm a friend of hers." Bo answered carefully guarding her response. Not wanting to reveal too much.

Tamsin wanted to punch the smug bitch in her face. Her and Lauren deserved each other both liars who lied through their motherfucking teeth. Tamsin gave the brunette a tight smile and responded, "Well Bo my _wife_ isn't home, but I'll be glad to tell her that you stopped by."

Tamsin moved to go shut the door, but Bo stuck her boot in the doorway and stated, "Lauren said I could come over even though she was running a bit late. She said she was going to call you and let you now I'd be over." Bo told her expertly lying to her. It was part of Bo's profession to be able to lie to people and not reveal her true intent. And if Lauren's wife still denied her entry she would know right away that something was wrong.

Tamsin weighed her options. If she let Bo in then she would play into the lie, but eventually she would be able to tell Bo to leave by saying Lauren texted her. Tamsin figured that was better than her other option which was telling the woman to leave. And she was certain Bo was there to make sure Lauren was okay. Tamsin opened the door and let Bo in as she faked an apology, "I'm sorry. I forgot that she had called and told me that you would be over. I was busy with some work."

Bo walked into the loft and she eyed the tall blonde out the corner of her eye. She had to give Lauren's wife credit for not being stupid. Bo eyed the living space and she didn't see anything that made her internal warning flags go off. But Lauren still hadn't shown up and her phone hadn't gone off so she kept her guard up. Laure's wife walked in front of her and said, "Please make yourself comfortable." Bo went and sat on the couch and she saw the manila folder on the coffee table. But she ignored it as the blonde came over to her and asked, "Did you want something to drink?" Bo shook her head no. There was no way she was going to accept something to drink from this woman. Especially if she had done something to Lauren. She wanted to stay clear headed.

Tamsin walked into the kitchen and yelled out to her, "Give me a minute to text Lauren. She could have forgotten. You know how she is when she gets caught up in work." She got herself a glass of water hoping it would dilute some of the alcohol in her system. If she was going to have to play nice with her wife's whore then wanted to make sure she would play along with the lie the woman made. Tamsin took a drink of water then asked out loud, "And who should I say is here? Bo…"

Bo contemplated on telling this woman her last name. It's not like she was easily linked to the drug organisation, but the name did raise eyebrows. Not really seeing any harm in it Bo answered back, "Dennis. Bo Dennis."

The name triggered something in Tamsin's mind. Dennis . Then she instantly thought of the Dennis drug organisation. She was in security and dealt closely with law enforcement, so she was familiar with the Dennis cartel even though no one could find out who was running the largest drug organisation in the city. Law enforcement thought it had been Leo Dennis, but nothing checked out and he had been dead for seventeen years. The big drug units for the government and the city had been looking at his brother Frank, but realised he was just a deadbeat bouncer for some night club.

Tamsin walked out of the kitchen and sat in a chair that was across from the couch Bo was sitting on. She feigned a polite smile, "Any relation to the Dennis Furniture Store chain?" Everyone in law enforcement knew it was cover, but every time the government went to go bust the chain for money laundering they ended up looking like idiots because the books were so clean. Tamsin sipped her water while she waited for Bo to answer.

It was a common question that Bo got anytime she told people her name. And she answered it honestly because she didn't deal with that part of the business and it was the only thing her father was affiliated with even though there was speculation about furniture chain being a front for the drug organisation. Her dad had even done commercials. Frank had called him a cocky son of a bitch for doing such a stunt, but she remembered her dad had laughed at him. She cordially smiled and nodded, "Yeah that was actually started by my dad Leo. Unfortunately he passed away a little over fifteen years ago."

"What happened?" Tamsin asked as the law enforcement side of her took over. She couldn't help it. It was in her blood. She quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."

Of course Bo minded and she felt like she was being interrogated, but she was going to grit her way through it until Lauren showed up or Lauren contacted her. And she had fifteen minutes to do so. Bo leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs as she loosely clasped her hands together, "He was caught in that police shootout that happened about…I wanna say sixteen years ago."

Almost two decades of police information flooded Tamsin's brain. Leo Dennis wasn't caught in a police shootout. It was one cop. And one civilian. Leo Dennis. There were rumours that the facts had been changed in the newspapers by the police department to cover up the fact that the shooting was done by a rogue officer in the department. And there was even more speculation about the officer who had shot Leo because he had committed suicide two days later. But Tamsin knew that wasn't true. She had been the one to find her father. And thanks to her many contacts in the police department she was able to get her hands on the files about her father's case. The whole police report on her father's death screamed setup, but when you're dealing with a drug cartel, money can change a fact or two. Tamsin casually got up and headed over to her desk.

Bo watched as the blonde got up and went over to the desk. The woman's demeanour had changed. It had been subtle, but she could see that she was no longer pretending to care about what Bo had said. She had hung on to every word that Bo had told her and that put Bo on alert. While Lauren's wife preoccupied herself with something in the desk drawer Bo assured herself that she had easy access to the concealed gun that was in the waistband of her jeans. Bo casually sat back as the blonde turned back to her and she was holding a gun. Bo's immediate response was to pull her own weapon, but she waited to see what the blonde would say.

* * *

When Lauren regained consciousness her head was throbbing and she reached the back of her head where Tamsin had hit her. Her hair was matted with dried blood, but she seemed to be alright as she assessed herself for a concussion. As she looked around she realised that she was in the guest room in her and Tamsin's loft. Her focus became clear and she heard voices out in the living area. Lauren slowly got up then made her way to the door of the room. As she carefully opened the door she could clearly make out Tamsin's voice, the anger evident as she said, "You killed my father."

Lauren almost jerked the door open when she heard Bo's voice, but she didn't. Something told her not to. Bo, in that annoying casual tone, replied, "No I didn't. I have no idea who your father is. So you can put the gun away."

Lauren heard the hammer of the gun get pulled back and she slowly opened the door. And as she slowly walked out of the room Tamsin scoffed, "The fuck you do. My father shot your father and the Dennis cartel killed my him. They made it look like a fucking suicide and paid off someone in the police department to fuck with the autopsy report, but I know my father wouldn't have killed himself."

Bo's jaw clenched. She wasn't one to react immediately to her emotional response, but at this moment she couldn't give a fuck. She jumped and yelled, "Your father was a fucking psycho with a gun." Then she glared at her and taunted, "Do you know why your precious father killed my dad?" She stepped closer to the blonde not caring that the woman was pointing a loaded gun at her, "Huh? Do you wanna know sweetheart because I would so love to tell you." She looked into the blonde's penetrating blue eyes and even though she hadn't answered Bo, Bo still told her, "Because your mother was a drug addict. Your father blamed us for your mother's death. But guess what?" Bo didn't bother to wait for a response, "It wasn't us."

Tamsin couldn't believe what she was hearing. And as tears blurred her vision she yelled, "You're fucking liar. My mom died because of a heart condition."

Bo turned to walk away, "Yeah you keep telling yourself that. From what I was told she had a big needle problem." As Bo continued to taunt the other woman she spotted Lauren coming out of the door that was off to the right of sitting area. She internally let out a breath of relief. Other than the fact that she looked a little pale and there were bruises on her neck she was okay. Bo turned around to face the blonde holding the gun and barked, "You fucking touched her." Bo stalked over to her and without much thought sent a quick jab into the blonde's face. "Nobody fucking touches Lauren and gets away with it."

Lauren ran over and grabbed onto Bo's arm before she was able to get a second hit in and yelled, "Bo no!" Bo tried to jerk her arm away from Lauren, but in this moment Lauren was stronger. "Bo don't! Come on."

Bo stopped and she glared at Tamsin for a moment then she looked at Lauren. She gently touched the bruises on her neck and whispered, "I should have been here."

Lauren kissed her then softly argued, "It's okay. I'm okay. Let's get out of here."

Tamsin watched the two of them and love and adoration that Lauren showed towards the brunette caused her rage to consume her and she spat, "You fucking choose a murdering drug dealer over me?"

Lauren turned and looked at Tamsin, "She doesn't want to keep me hostage in a marriage Tamsin and nor does she put her hands on me. So yes I will choose the murdering drug dealer over you."

Tamsin put the muzzle of the gun to her head and scoffed, "This is fucking unbelievable." And tears started to fall down her face as she cried, "They killed my father Lauren. They killed my mother. And now they're fucking taken you." Tamsin closed her eyes as the despair of all she had lost seeped into her mind and body. She wasn't losing anyone else. Not anymore. And as her head cleared she looked at Lauren and she simply stated, "They've taken everything from me, but I'll be damn if she has you." Then she pulled the trigger.

As soon as she knew the trigger was being pulled Bo instantly shielded Lauren with her body.

Lauren felt Bo hold onto her and cover her as soon as Tamsin had pulled the trigger. And in the split second that the bullet hit Bo they stared into each other's eyes. Dread filling them both as they fell to the floor. After they hit the floor Lauren rolled Bo's body off of her and in a state of shock she watched as the blood quickly pooled onto the hardwood floor under Bo's body. The tears began to fall as the shock began to fade. Lauren rolled Bo over to see where she had been hit and as she lifted her shirt and jacket she found Bo's gun. And because she was overwhelmed with anger, grief, and shock she pulled the gun out of Bo's jeans then pointed it at Tamsin. Then pulled the trigger. The bullet landed right between her eyes. Tamsin had taken everything from her. She had shot Bo. There was no way she was going to let her get away with that. Lauren focused all her attention on Bo and as she pulled out her cell phone she sobbed out, "Bo hold on. Please just fucking hold on."

Bo couldn't feel anything and she wasn't sure where the bullet had hit her, but she was certain her lungs were filling with blood. It was getting hard to breathe. She felt weak, but she had one more thing she needed to do. Bo mustered all the strength she could find and gasped, "Lauren…."

Lauren was pulled from her call with dispatch and she looked into Bo's glassy eyes and Bo weakly lifted her hand rested it on Lauren's cheek. Bo tried to smile at her, but she was unable to, but Lauren could see all the love in Bo's eyes as she gasped, "I….lov-"Bo began to cough up blood.

Lauren squeezed her hand tightly and yelled through her tears, "No Bo. You aren't doing this. You can't do this to me. I just fucking found you."

Bo was barely hanging on to consciousness, but she needed Lauren to know this. "I….love you Sunshine." She wheezed out.

The tears were running nonstop down Lauren's face. And she leaned forward and kissed Bo, not caring about the blood, she wept "I love you too Bo. Please just hang on."

Bo's eyelids were getting heavy. She couldn't keep her eyes open and she couldn't stay conscious no matter how much she wanted. But she had told Lauren. Lauren knew that she loved her. And she had known Lauren's love. That's all that mattered. She could go happy. Bo would be seeing her dad again.


	10. Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_Lauren ran behind the gurney as the emergency medical team pushed it into the emergency room of the hospital. She continued to follow it as they pushed it into one of the triage rooms, but she was stopped by the trauma surgeon, "You can't come in Dr. Lewis."_

_Tears ran down Lauren's face. At this moment she wasn't worried about keeping up appearances. All she cared about was Bo and knowing that Bo would be okay. She looked the dark haired man in the eyes and sobbed, "Please let me in there. I don't want her to be alone."_

_The man gave her a solemn look and stated, "I can't let you in there Lauren. You-"_

"_Doctor she's crashing and her lung has collapsed!" Shouted one of the nurses._

_The man, no longer caring about Lauren, turned to go work on Bo. Lauren continued to cry as she watched the medical team work on Bo. She wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. Only thing she could focus on was how deathly pale Bo was and how she hadn't moved or said anything for almost forty-five minutes now. Then the worse sound imaginable hit Lauren and she slumped against the doorway of the triage room. It was as if her entire world had collapsed down on her. Bo had flatlined. There were no more erratic beeps coming from the heart monitor. Lauren fell to the ground and she openly cried. "Bo…"_

Lauren woke with a start and she yelled out, "Bo!"

Her heart was racing in her chest as she recovered from the memories of Bo getting shot invading her sleep. Lauren got out of bed then rushed into the bathroom and once she was in there she instantly head for the toilet and threw up. When she was certain she was able to get up, Lauren headed to the sink and brushed her teeth. It had been four years since that terrible day. The day her happiness was destroyed. After Lauren finished brushing her teeth she headed to the deck that was attached to the room. The house had just been bought, but this was easily becoming her favourite place to go to get solace from the terrible memories that haunted her.

Lauren remembered everything about that day and the long, wearisome process after it vividly. The cops who had handled the case found that she had acted in self-defence. It had taken them a while to reach that conclusion because of the manner that she had killed Tamsin and her questionable relationship with Bo. But she had stated that she was trained by the woman to shoot to kill. Which was further corroborated by the gun range she and Tamsin would practice at. Once the police had reached their decision on the matter she then had to go through the process of burying of Tamsin because she had no other family in the area. That had been an ordeal for her. Lauren had never felt such anger for someone during a funeral. But at the same time she felt sad for they way things had come to pass. Tamsin had told Lauren about her parents and their deaths, but she hadn't known the extent of it and how Bo's family had played a part in it all. Lauren softly chuckled as she looked out to the ocean. Fate always had a twisted sense of humour.

Lauren sat down in the lounge chair and just as she had the door opened up and she looked over to see intense brown eyes looking at her. Bo was carrying their two year old son Leo, who actually turned three in a few days, and she asked, "Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded and said, "Yeah. Nightmare and morning sickness."

Bo softly chuckled and remarked, "It's three in the morning."

"It's still morning Bo." Lauren smiled as she regarded the two most important people in her life. "What's he doing up?"

Bo shook her head and said, "It must be bad dream night in the house." Bo's eyes filled with concern as she asked again, "Are you sure you're okay? I heard you call me Lauren."

Lauren shook her head yes, "Just-you know."

Bo gave her a sad smile, "I know." She walked over and gave Leo to Lauren, "Hold him for a moment. I'm gonna go get us a blanket since we're probably going to be out here for a while."

Lauren told her okay and she kissed the top of Leo's head as Bo went back into their room. Holding their son always centred Lauren when the memories got to her. Lauren took a deep breath as she thought about how she almost didn't have this. She wouldn't have been expecting another child. She wouldn't have Leo, and she most certainly wouldn't have Bo. Her heart clenched at the thought and her eyes began to tear up. After Bo had been shot she died. She was dead for five minutes, but then they were able to bring her back even though she was in a coma for three days after the shooting. It was the longest three days in Lauren's life. But on that third day when Bo's eyes fluttered open and she was able to see her beautiful, brown eyes again she was so overwhelmed with happiness that she had proposed to Bo. Of course Bo had shot her down once she was fully lucid. Bo waking up from her coma had only been the beginning of her recovery. Bo had gone through months and months of physical therapy and it had been a trying time on their relationship, but Lauren didn't give up on Bo even though Bo had yelled and screamed for her to leave. But she hadn't. There was no way she could have been able to.

Lauren let out a sigh and rubbed Leo's back. Bo came back with the blanket and she said, "Up Sunshine." Lauren smirked and rolled her eyes as she stood up with Leo. Bo sat down then Lauren sat down between her legs and Bo covered them with the blanket. After she was comfortably situated Bo kissed the side of her head, "Which nightmare was it?"

Lauren tilted her head up to look into Bo's eyes, "Can we not talk about it? At least not while Leo is here?"

Bo gave her kiss then quietly told her, "Sure thing."

Lauren took a deep breath then looked back out at the ocean. Bo was her rock and every day they were together she was thankful for her. Even when she was constantly worried about Bo when she had to go do a job or something for the business. Bo had taken over the business a year after she was shot and Frank had stuck around for a few months to make sure she could handle everything, but he realised Bo was a natural at it. He had even told her that she was better than her dad. Frank had been more than ready to retire, but before he had headed off to his island in the Caribbean Bo and Lauren had gotten married. Lauren idly ran her thumb across her wedding band. She didn't have one when she was married to Tamsin because she thought she would lose it and found the exchanging of rings ridiculous. But when she and Bo were planning everything for their wedding she had demanded one. For the both of them.

Leo was asleep against her chest and she looked up at Bo and said, "I love you."

Bo smirked at her, "I know you do Sunshine." Bo lightly ran her fingers up and down Lauren's arm, "You ready to talk about it?"

Lauren sighed and looked up at the sky, "It was nothing Bo. Same nightmare. I'll get over it."

"Do you need to go back to therapy?" Bo asked her seriously. Lauren had gone to therapy when the nightmares had started to help her deal with shooting Tamsin and Bo being shot, but she quit six months later because it didn't help the nightmares. She knew it would probably take years before those finally disappeared.

Lauren scowled at Bo and remarked, "That nerve Bo...you better stop while you're ahead." Lauren looked back into Bo's eyes and it was the worry in them that made her admit, "You keep dying. And this time..."

Bo held her tighter then placed a gentle, but firm kiss on her lips then she strongly stated, "I'm not going anywhere Lauren. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Do you understand?" Lauren nodded and Bo raised her eyebrow, "Do you really or are you just agreeing with me?"

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and the conviction in them made her heart swell. She smiled and replied, "Yes I do Bo."

Bo gave her one more kiss then sat back in the chair, "Good."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Lauren knew Bo wasn't going anywhere. It was just hard getting her subconscious to believe it. A few minutes passed and Lauren quietly said, "Bo..."

"Lauren..."

Lauren looked up at her smiled, "Do we have any mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

Bo just chuckled. Then she smiled and replied, "I think we do Sunshine. I think we do."

* * *

**I hope this ending suffices for what has been an intense roller coaster ride. Here is a special acknowledgement to the person who gave me the nudge to post this questionable story. And thank you all for your incredible reviews. Like seriously that have been amazing. I guess I'll get back to working on Every Action now. Thank you.**


End file.
